


Harry and the Beast

by Dark_Takoora



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the world of Beauty and the Beast with Harry as the young but determined Beauty and Draco as the cursed Beast due to his cruel nature, when Harry ends up at the Beasts castle due to his Uncle will he tame the Beasts heart? Or will Viktor from the town have his way? And what are the Animagi? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoilt, selfish and unkind.

  
But then one winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle, and offered the prince a single rose, in return for shelter from the winter cold. Repulsed by the man's haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old man away.

  
But the old man warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within, and when the prince dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away (partially) to reveal the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

  
The prince tried to apologise, but it was too late for Dumbledore had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment he transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself in his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

  
The rose Dumbledore had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year, if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

  
As the years passed Draco, the beast, fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

It was a bright sunny day in Hogsmeade when Harry Potter emerged from Godric's Hollow in his trademark red cloak with black fur lining the edges.

He was heading off into town to visit the bookstore and to do his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin's chores, since they were unable to afford a maid to do them instead.

As he entered the town everyone began to emerge from their houses nodding to anyone they passed.

On entering the town square Harry approached the baker and gave him three sickles for his daily amount of bread, six loaves. Harry thanked him and went to Ollivander's store across the square.

As he entered the an old man appeared from behind a bookcase mysteriously, when he noticed Harry he grinned and began to head towards him, tripping over a book on the floor and sending him flying into a large pile of books in the corner.

"Do you need any help with that sir?" Harry said a large grin on his face.

"How many times, Harry, call me Ollie, everyone else does. Besides 'sir' makes me sound old. Do you want to come over and help me out later?" he asked as he accepted Harry's hand to pull him from the pile of books, Harry nodded bashfully as Ollie smiled at him kindly.

"Now Harry, why don't you let that young fire fox out, you know the one. The last time she was out was several weeks ago and she doesn't like me as much as she likes you my dear boy, so, go on," Harry nodded and approached a giant cage at the back of the store and quickly opened the cage, catching the fiery streak as it jumped for freedom.

The small fox in his arms wriggled a bit, thrashing its bushy tail in an attempt to escape, it then settled down when she looked up and saw Harry's green eyes staring into her own amber ones.

"So, Ollie, can I come over at noon to help out?" Harry mumbled as he stroked the now calm fox cub.

"Of course Harry, you can come over and help whenever you want to, there's no need to ask for permission," Ollivander smiled at the now beaming boy; looking at the fox in his arms he got an idea. "Harry?"

"Yes Ollie,"

"I was wondering, since our little fox, Lily, here seems to be very protective of you and you're the only one she'll put up with apart from me for any length of time, I've been wondering would you like to keep her? Free of charge of course," Harry's face lit up and the fox looked at Ollivander incredulously, as if she understood him perfectly.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd love to, but are you sure you want me to look after her?"

"Of course, you're more than capable and as I've said she likes you better than she likes me . . ." he was silenced by the hyperactive and extremely happy bundles of Harry and Lily jumping on him.

"Arghh, mind the books!" the two got off of him sheepishly, Lily jumping back into Harry's arms.

Ollivander chuckled at the sight they made, before he began to usher the two out of the store.

"Now be off with you two, I've got to clean up and that uncle of yours, Harry, won't like it if you're late." Harry nodded and left the shop placing Lily on the floor and letting her walk alongside him.

They crossed the square only to pause as a loud bang went off, Harry looked around before spotting something, then turning away in disgust he started walking again, only pausing to pick up Lily and let her curl around his shoulders.

A Fwooper fell from the sky, in a flurry of lime green feathers, and was hurriedly grabbed by a boy with ginger hair and freckles all over his face, who placed it into a bag that was sound proof for safety and ran back to a figure hidden in the shadows of a building.

"Gee Victor, you never seem to miss do you, you're the greatest ever, except for . . ." he was silenced by the wand pointed in his face, the end sparking threateningly.

"What I mean to say is . . . um . . . you're the best ever, no one stands a chance against you," he said nervously, and when the wand returned to its holster he continued more confidently, "You'd have no trouble getting any of the girls, or guys for that matter, from this village,"

"It's true Ron and I've got my eyes set on that one." he pointed to Harry's disappearing form through the crowd, as they watched him Harry turned around and glared at them before turning and walking faster.

Ron scowled in confusion, scratching his head questioningly.

"The Dursley's nephew? You sure? Because to me he seems to really hate you," again the wand was in his face threateningly, "but then again, it may just be his secret passion for you trying to get through without anyone else realising," he said quickly, not making much sense, but breathing a sigh of relief as the wand was once again replaced.

He took a deep breath before looking at Harry's retreating head, "But he's a . . ."

"The only one I want and the one I'm going to get," was his reply as he glared at Ron. With a sigh he placed a hand on the boys shoulder as he attempted to explain himself, "Now Ronald . . ."

"Ron," was the automatic reply but was silenced with a glare.

". . . how long have we been going around together? Hmmm? Three years right?" Ron nodded knowing better than to respond verbally.

"And in all that time have you seen me pay any attention to any girls in this village?" a shake of the head was his reply.

"Exactly, my point being that I find them all, somewhat, too . . . what's the word . . . prissy for me. Continuously moaning and groaning about this and that, with their high pitched squeals," he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, but why him? You could have any other guy here!" Ron said with a frown.

"Exactly, I could have anyone and yet he's the only one who ignores me, it's a challenge I am willing to uptake..."

"What challenge is that?"

"To get Harry James Potter to agree to be my wife, his family would readily agree, but I want him to accept first, so let's go talk to love of my life," he smiled and looked up from Ron, only to find Harry's form missing from the square, looking around he failed to spot him until Ron tapped his shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction to where Harry was making his way down an alley way, the fox around his shoulder.

Victor quickly left Ron and ran after Harry.

As he tried to leave the square he was jumped by a group of squealing girls.

He winced as they all tried to talk at the same time, and fighting with each other over who would get his attention first.

A girl with bushy brown hair shoved forwards and practically screamed over the others.

"Hi Victor my name's Hermione, I'm so in love with you, you have to go out with me please!" she was quickly shoved aside by a black haired oriental girl.

"Oh Victor don't listen to her, she's a stupid bookworm. I'm sure you'll want someone like me, very active and ready for anything," she looked at him seductively which just caused him to turn green and look about ready to barf, "my name's Cho. Cho Chang," she fluttered her eyes at him coyly.

Victor looked around frantically and seeing his escape route ran towards the pub, he quickly entered and ran to the boy's bathroom, before entering he jumped behind a pillar and waited.

Sure enough the hoard of girls ran straight into the toilet, when the last had entered he ran forward and locked the door.

He walked out of the pub and down the alley way he was heading for previously.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Victor managed to eventually catch up with Harry on the outskirts of the town, but found that the black haired boy completely ignored him in favour of the golden bundle draped around his shoulders.

Harry was trying to stop the cub from attacking his hair and was failing miserably as the small fox kept trying to catch it with her claws, ending up getting them tangled in Harry's wild hair.

Harry chuckled, before gently removing the offending appendages; Victor politely coughed to show his presence, startling Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, blimey you gave me a fright," he said placing a hand to his chest to calm himself. He smiled at the darker haired boy in front of him. "Can I help you at all Krum?"

"Now, now Harry, call me Victor, no need for the formalities on such a lovely day, my, my who is this little beauty then?" he asked reaching out to Lily who growled and spat a small ball of fire at his fingers. Harry tapped her nose in punishment as Victor quickly withdrew his hand.

"She's called Lily, she a rare fire fox, Ollie gave her to me since as you saw she doesn't really like many people, now I really must be going, I need to help my uncle . . ."

"That fat oaf? He doesn't need help he's genius enough," piped up Ron who came running up with the moving Fwooper bag over his shoulder. Victor nodded in agreement.

"He is not a genius; he's a stupid idiot who can't think for himself!" Harry fumed angrily, Victor whacked Ron around the head and glared at him, neither of them noticing Harry turn and walk off and into his house until the door slammed shut.

"See Ronald . . ."

"Ron,"

"He's gone now and it's your entire fault, why can't you just keep your fat mouth shut for once," Victor fumed before turning and storming off into the village, already formulating his next plan to get Harry.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry quietly entered the house and placed the food on the kitchen table before sneaking off into the barn, he was quickly greeted by his three other companions, the hybrid horse Prongs, bred with a unicorn as a father and a Friesian pureblood as a mare, the great black shaggy guard dog, Padfoot, more commonly called Sirius, and the grey wolf Moony, or Remus as he preferred to be called.

Harry smiled and lowered Lily to the floor to allow her to properly meet the others, he watched in amusement as she nuzzled noses with Sirius and Remus friendly before turning to Prongs, she tilted her head to one side before jumping up to his face level and staring at him intently, which he returned in favour.

Harry chuckled causing them to turn and stare at him

"Lily meet Prongs, Prongs meet our newest member Lily, now stop staring at each other like you've seen a ghost and . . ." he never got to finish what he was going to say before he was interrupted by a thunderous roar that echoed through the whole house

"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN YOU'RE NEEDED! GET YOUR HIDE DOWN HERE NOW BOY!" Harry sighed sadly and with a small smile to his friends he turned and left.

As he did so he failed to see all four of his friends turn into humans and watch him leave sadly, Sirius was the first to speak

"He'll be sleeping in here tonight and with another set of bruises to boot I bet," he said sadly, Remus nodded slowly and moved to sit in Sirius' lap with a small sigh

"It's good to see you again Lily, your son might cheer up a bit now that both his parents are around," he said with a smile in their direction

"I hope so, he always looked so sad whenever he walked into the shop, only cheering up when he was working with the animals, I'm glad you've looked after him so well," she sighed, James, aka Prongs, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, his head resting on her shoulder

"I'm glad your back love, it's been difficult these past fifteen years, he's sixteen tomorrow and we're pretty certain that Krum's going to propose to him," he said, unhappy about the choice of boy trying to get his son. "I only wish there was some way of finding someone better suited for him that's all, these Dursley's will just sell him to the highest bidder, and he deserves so much better," he said slightly angrily, a frown marring his face; Lily looked thoughtful for a second before she clicked her fingers in glee

"I've got just the answer, there's an old castle a few miles from here, there was an old legend that 20 years ago the great wizard Dumbledore cursed a young arrogant boy there that if he didn't learn to love another and earn their love in return by his 21st year as a beast he would remain one for all of time, now most of the reason I've been missing is because I went to check it out, and might I say that the boy may be arrogant but his human form was gorgeous, now he was 18 when it happened and the castle's covered in a time stopping spell as well, so time passes normally but no one ages inside it's four walls until the spell is broken, so he's still technically 18. It's perfect, we just need to get Harry to go there and stay there, but how . . ." she sank back into thoughtfulness and so did the others, silently agreeing with her plan.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry made his way through the house towards the cellar where his Uncle's voice had come from, grumbling under his breath all the way about stupid Uncle's always messing with stuff they didn't understand.

When he reached the cellar door he was met by a red faced Vernon Dursley, covered in soot and bits of wood and metal, Harry desperately tried not to laugh at the scene in front of him, as Vernon fumed

"THAT BLASTED CONTRAPTION OF YOURS WON'T WORK, FIX IT NOW BOY! IT NEEDS TO BE READY FOR THE FAYRE TOMORROW AND BY GOD IT'S GOING TO WIN US MONEY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME BOY!" he yelled into Harry's ear who winced in pain

"I hear you Uncle Vernon, sir. I'll get to it right away sir," he said giving his Uncle a mock salute to which he received a smack to the back of the head, sending him tumbling into the room and into a table.

"That's for cheeking your elders boy," Vernon said calmly his face deflating and turning back to a normal shade now that he had got Harry to work.

Harry didn't answer and just set to work fixing what his Uncle had done, which usually meant making the whole thing again but thankfully today his uncle had just snapped a piece of the working so it was easy enough to replace, when he was done he stretched tiredly, cracking a few joints in the process.

"Well boy, what is it called and how does it work?" he asked impatiently, when Harry failed to answer he gripped his arm in a vice like grasp and picked him up out of the chair. "Answer me boy! I asked you a question!"

"It's an automatic clothes washer, all you do is stick the clothes into the compartment, connect the pipe to a water supply, add soap and twist the handle a few times, it sets off a chain reaction that starts to turn the clothes, mixing them in the water and soap, effectively cleaning them, it does that for half an hour before you take your clothes out and hang them up to dry, it doesn't have a name yet," he cried out as Vernon twisted his arm painfully, bruising the already sore skin there.

"Good, we'll call it the Dursley Washer, well done boy, now go and make our dinner, it's to be on the table in an hour." As he released Harry's arm from his vice like grip he spoke again.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned to him fearfully

"Yes Uncle Vernon sir?"

"This had better win first prize at the fair tomorrow, or you know what'll be happening boy," Harry paled and quickly nodded his head before running from the cellar to make a start on dinner, knowing that the same would happen whether it won or not, just that one would be more violent than the other.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is hints of rape in this chapter so be forewarned, I'll tell you at the parts if you want to skip them but they are important to the story, thank you

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Early the next morning Harry was woken by someone thumping on his room door, having been discovered by Vernon that night he had reluctantly returned to his room from the barn.

He sleepily managed to sit up in his bed before the door banged open and he saw his cousin stood in the doorway.

"GET UP HARRY! DAD SAYS YOU'RE TO HELP HIM LOAD UP THAT HORSE OF YOURS! Also that Victor Krum came round yesterday looking for you, he said he'd come round again today," he said from the doorway before walking away, Harry stared at his back in confusion, still not managing to process what he had said except that Vernon wanted him to do something, so with a sigh he got out of bed and dressed in some black slacks and a baggy white shirt that had the top three buttons left open.

He emerged downstairs with a yawn, he smiled in greeting to his Aunt Petunia and Dudley who smiled back and waved at him, he was still confused that they seemed to treat him so nicely whenever his Uncle Vernon was out of sight but as soon as he appeared they immediately switched tones.

With a sigh he quickly grabbed a slice of the toast from the rack, placed it into his mouth and ran to the barn where he saw Vernon angrily waiting for him at their doors.

"HURRY UP BOY! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, THERES A FESTIVAL TO WIN! NOW GET THAT HORSE THING OF YOURS READY FOR ME TO USE!" he bellowed as soon as Harry was close enough, he grabbed the boys shirt and used it to throw the boy through the barns open doors.

Harry landed with a small oomph in the straw pile next to Prongs' stable door, causing the animal to jump slightly in fright and back away from the door.

Harry quickly jumped up and soothed the horse with comforting words and his hand gently scratching it beneath the neck, he coaxed the horse over to a stool where he quickly placed the harness for the cart on the horse.

Prongs immediately stood to attention, his ears pricked back in fear as he pranced nervously on the spot.

"Sh, calm down boy, it's okay, I swear he won't hurt you this time, if he does I'll free you personally and never help him to catch you again, I promise, okay?" he said soothingly grasping the horses attention by looking him in the eye, the horse visibly seemed to relax and nodded slightly before allowing him to attach the carriage onto his harness.

Lily leaped up onto the wooden beam in front of Prongs and mewled slightly, nuzzling noses with him, Harry chuckled and scratched her behind the ear.

"I know Lily, we're gonna miss him, come on Prongs, best not to keep the monster waiting," he said with a small smile before leading Prongs out the barn door to his waiting Uncle.

"Is it ready boy?" Vernon asked to which Harry quickly nodded an affirmative. "Good, well since the machines on I'll be off, expect me back in two days," he leered at Harry who paled and nodded again with a small shiver as he watched his uncle mount up onto the cart and set off.

With a sigh he turned and walked back to the house, for some more sleep.

Lily stood in the barn doorway, staring after Harry sadly before smiling and walking back into the barn, she was greeted by Sirius cuddling a sleeping Remus.

"So, how did it go Lily?" he asked

"I managed to tell him the plan, let's just hope Remus can remember and get there in time, the plan is in motion and soon my son will be free," she said with a smile, Sirius smiled with her as he ran his fingers lovingly through Remus' hair, causing him to smile as well.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry sighed as he got out of bed around midday, having slept since his uncle left that morning, feeling a bit queasy he decided on a shower to see if it would help to make him feel any better.

He slowly stretched and made his way to the shower, as he turned on the spray and let it warm up he failed to hear someone knock on his door and enter his room, but they did hear the shower on and with a grin headed towards it.

As Harry got into the now warm shower and started to lather up his hair he didn't see the door open or the black haired being enter the shower, it was only when he felt their breath on his back that he realised, spinning around he slipped and fell to the floor with a cry of shock.

As soon as he hit the floor he was jumped by a big black haired dog that happily yipped and lapped at his face, causing him to laugh in surprise.

"SIRIUS! Get out! Hahahaha, stop it that tickles . . . hahaha . . . stop it . . . please . . . Hahahaha . . ." he gasped between laughs as Sirius licked at his feet, he eventually stopped and sat back looking pleased with himself as Harry lay there catching his breath.

He propped himself up on his elbows and mock-frowned at the dog, who just barked happily and wagged his tail, Harry sighed and shook his head with a small smile before standing and turning off the shower.

Stepping out he dried himself off only to be drenched again a second later when Sirius shook himself off.

"SIRIUS! NO FAIR!" he yelped as the now cold water hit his bare skin, he threw a clean towel over the dog and marched out the room, as soon as the door closed behind him a hand lifted the towel to show Sirius grinning his head off, he quickly dried himself off before sitting on the floor, waiting patiently.

Sure enough the door opened a second later to show a now fully dressed Harry, wearing baggy black trousers and a white tank top with a lion embroidered on the back in reds and gold's.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sirius? No joining me in the shower and no jumping people, you do know what this means don't you?" he said with a scowl, the dogs ears dropped sadly and it looked up at him pleadingly, Harry turned around and walked out the bathroom, Sirius following, his tail hanging limply behind him as he whimpered at Harry's retreating back.

"No, you're not getting out of it this time Sirius, no table scraps for a week," Harry said in a tone that said he wasn't going to change his mind soon, Sirius whined and pawed the back of Harry's trousers, before butting his head against Harry's hand, Harry looked at Sirius for the first time since leaving the bathroom and sighed.

"Arghh . . . you know I can't resist that face Sirius, don't make me get Aunt Petunia to have to do it, you know she'll ban you for a month," he said to which Sirius seemed to sigh and give up, Harry smiled and scratched the big black dog behind the ear

"Ya big softy, come on lets go get my chores done," Sirius yipped in agreement and wagged his tail happily as he walked out with Harry to the well outside to collect fresh water. Neither of them noticed the large crowd gathered at the edge of Godric's Hollow until they turned round.

Harry dropped the bucket he was carrying in shock at the people standing there, drenching himself and Sirius with the splash back, the gathering were all smartly dressed and he could even see the Vicar in there in his full outfit, wondering what was going on he frowned as a familiar pair of figures approached, one was tall and red headed the other just slightly taller with dark hair and eyes.

"Victor? Ron? What's going on?" he asked in confusion as they were both dressed in their smartest clothes.

Victor grinned predatorily and turned to Ron, he whispered something in his ear which caused the redhead to snicker and nod enthusiastically before running back to the crowd, and Victor turned back to Harry and smiled sweetly before placing a hand around his shoulder and leading him reluctantly back to the house.

"Victor what's going on?" Harry asked angrily, getting more and more frustrated by the second, Sirius sensing his unease growled in warning before running to the barn for backup.

"Well Harry, I was wondering if we could have a little chat, what do you say. Just us alone in the house?" he asked with a sly grin and wink at the black haired boy. Harry shuddered but kept walking with him into the house and then the living room, finding it all strangely quiet and not noticing when Victor locked the doors behind him.

"Well Victor what is it you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch, clueless to the leering stares he was receiving

"Us, I want to talk about our future together, you and me, happily married, living here with kids of our own," he grinned at Harry.

"Victor unless you've noticed a) men cannot produce and give birth to children and b) . . . "

"Ahh, that's where your wrong Harry," he leaned over Harry a smirk on his face as he whispered in his ear, "You see it is possible, that Pomfrey woman in the medic house worked together with Slughorn, the potions master, to create a potion that when drank will cause the recipient to be able to bear children after a week of taking it," he said with a grin, sitting next to Harry on the couch, Harry moved further away from Victor's leering form

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen Victor, as I was saying I don't want to be with you and have your kids, and you'll never get me to take that potion so you'll have to find someone else . . ." he froze at the grin Victor was giving him, it was the sort of grin that told you that they knew something you didn't.

"I knew you'd say that, that's why I had your uncle slip you the potion last night, right into your pumpkin juice, as I said it won't work immediately so what I'm about to do won't make much difference but it'll show you that your mine and what you're going to be getting from me when we're married," Harry's eyes widened in shock and understanding and he quickly stood and ran for the door, which was unsurprisingly locked.

***Minor warning here***

"HELP SOMEONE! LET ME OUT PLEASE!" he yelled desperately, he turned around slowly as Victor laughed at his attempts to escape, a glare started on his face but quickly vanished when he realised that Victor had somehow managed to get behind him and had effectively trapped him between his outstretched arms against the door.

"Now, now Harry, why are you running, I promise it won't hurt . . . much anyway," he said with a laugh before quickly leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, his hands moving to his shoulder's preventing him from moving to stop him.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he instantly tried to fight back, but the deathly grip Victor had him in prevented him from moving, instead he decided to bite the tongue that tried to force his mouth open, his mouth flooded with blood that he had no choice but to swallow before Victor drew back with a hiss, slapping a hand to his mouth.

He pulled his hand back and stared at the red liquid on his fingers in shock, he frowned as he quickly flicked his gaze back to Harry's gaze, and Harry paled at the fury in his eyes and whimpered when he growled at him.

***All done you can read again if you skipped***

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Victor left the room two hours later, a smug smirk on his face, he was greeted by a large black dog and a red fox all snarling at him, and he smirked at them.

"If you're really going to hurt me then I'd think again, if I don't leave this house in ten minutes they'll burn it down, compensation that Harry doesn't escape until our wedding," he chuckled before walking past the two frozen animals which quickly rushed into the room to see a sobbing Harry curled up in the corner, covered with the remnants of his torn clothes.

Lily was the first to approach him and gently nudged him in the elbow, Harry froze and looked up slowly fear written all over his face, but when he saw it was Lily he flung his arms around the foxes neck and sobbed into the fur around her neck, she gently licked his shoulder reassuringly while Sirius walked up and joined in by licking Harry's other shoulder reassuringly.

Harry slowly calmed down and his breathing evened out, showing that he was asleep, the fox and the dog looked at each other and nodded quickly before turning into their human forms, Lily removed her sons hands from around her neck, letting Sirius lift him up, they then proceeded to carry him to his bedroom to clean him and put him to bed, neither saying a word during the whole process, but both silently visualising how they were going to kill Victor Krum.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Meanwhile Prongs and Vernon were travelling through the Forbidden Forest as it was called locally, but being the only way out of the village other than the frozen pass, it was the only choice and Vernon, being the stubborn fool he is, chose not to have an escort as is recommended for a journey through the forest that lasts into the night.

Well it was nearing sunset when Vernon finally awoke from his five hour 'nap' and looked around, the trees were pitch black, as if burnt, and there was a smell of death and decay in the air, looking past the trees he saw shadowy figures moving about as if not touching the ground and the air seemed colder than before, he glared accusingly at the calm head of the horse in front of him.

"Darn horse, where have you taken me, you must have taken a wrong turn, turn back NOW!" he growled quietly, trying not to alert any of the ghostly figures to their presence, Prongs either ignored him (likely) or didn't hear him (not so likely, we all know how load Vernon's whispers are lol) as he kept on going forward.

Vernon growled quietly, but when he saw one of the shadows pause and seem to look in their direction he froze and stayed silent until they were well past the figure, as he watched the figure seemed to follow their direction with its head before he caught a flash of white and the figure disappeared, with a squeak Vernon grasped a hold of the reins and pulled Prongs to a sudden halt, causing the horse to whinny in faked surprise.

"Shut up you damn horse, turn around now and lets go back," he hissed, Prongs seemed to hear him that time and actually started turning before a howl sounded from their left, followed by another on their right and several behind them, Prongs' ears sprang forward then backwards as he tried to discern where they were coming from, he neighed questioningly.

A silver wolf jumped out to their left and growled at Prongs and Vernon, when Vernon flinched with a squeal the wolf gave a barely noticed wink to Prongs who winked back before whinnying in fright and rearing backwards, he broke into a gallop further down the lane, making sure to hit all the dips and stones along the way, eventually jolting Vernon from his seat and sending him tumbling to the floor as Prongs circled and ran straight past him with a whinny of success.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID HORSE!" Vernon yelled in frustration at Prongs' retreating back, he quieted when the wolf howled at him and started to prowl towards him menacingly, Vernon let out a high pitched squeal before turning and starting to run further down the road the wolf following closely at his heels when he needed to change direction.

Vernon turned suddenly and crashed through the undergrowth before landing in a clearing between the trees, breathing heavily he scurried further away from where the wolf was now stood snarling, a furious clicking sound entered the clearing and the wolf slowly backed out of the clearing as large spiders began falling from the trees above.

"Leave Remus and we shall not harm you, this mortal is ours now, he has disturbed our nest and killed our young, he will pay," came a furious voice from above Vernon's shivering form, looking at the ground he saw several disturbed nests and many young spiders laying in the path he had crossed, legs twitching in their death throws, some had survived with only a few broken limbs, but the weakest were being devoured by the stronger ones.

Looking up he met the sight of a pair of glistening pincers that were dripping with drool, they eight eyes watching his every move, he screamed, quickly stood and ran through the trees, crashing through more nests on the way which slowed the Acromantula's down as they paused to mourn their dead children.

Crashing out of the edge of the forest he came upon a huge set of gates that had a strange emblem twisted into the metal, but being Vernon he didn't even notice, he ran for the gates and ran through them before turning and closing them, as he stared through the bars he saw the Acromantula's twitching at the edge of forest but not leaving the shadows of its leaves, he chuckled slightly but it was cut off into a scream as the wolf reappeared and jumped at him, only to slam against the bars of the gate, nevertheless Vernon immediately turned and ran up to the huge castle doors.

Pounding his large fist against the door he was surprised to find that the door opened beneath his touch, quickly scurrying inside he closed and bolted the door before taking several hurried steps backwards, panting he sank into a nearby chair that groaned beneath him and rested for a second, meanwhile two spectral figures were watching him from a distance and whispering to each other.

" _No Minerva we are not helping him, the young master would be furious if he knew there was a filthy muggle in the house,_ " said the shorter one furiously, the taller one sniffed indignantly

" _Filius, you're not suggesting we let him walk around on his own, do you?_ " Minerva asked with a triumphant grin as Filius Flitwick stuttered and stared at her incredulously.

" _What! Merlin's beard no! I just . . . we should . . . arghh . . . fine, you win, we'll help him, but if anything happens it's your fault_ ," he muttered reluctantly, Minerva gave a small triumphant smirk before stepping forward towards the bulky form of Vernon

" _Welcome stranger to our humble abode, is there any way we can be of service?_ " she said with a friendly smile, Vernon started with a squeak and jumped out of the chair, he turned to the two ghostly forms and paled, as soon as it registered to his small brain that they were floating from the floor he screamed, it echoed around the whole castle and was replied by a deafening roar that was getting closer

Vernon ran for the door and fumbled with the bolt in an attempt to unlock it, meanwhile Filius was telling off Minerva

" _I told you so, but would you listen? No, Minerva McGonagall is too high and mighty to listen to small Filius Flitwick_ ,"

_"Oh do be quiet dear, he's almost here_ ,"

As she said that a pale blur jumped from the third storey balcony and landed on the floor just behind Vernon, who froze in fright.

" **Who dares to enter my castle?** " the beast growled, when no one answered he let out a roar of frustration, moved forward and turned Vernon around. " **Who are you? Why are you here? Did you come to laugh at me? Is this another sick muggle joke that I'm a part of? Huh? Answer me muggle?** " he yelled at the large man's face, Vernon just eeped and fainted straight off

" _Master, maybe you were a little harsh with him, maybe . . ._ " Minerva began but a warning growl from the beast quieted her from continuing, the beast grasped a hold of Vernon's shirt and proceeded to drag him towards the dungeons of the castle, he made sure that Vernon's head hit every step on their way down and when he got there he just threw him into the cell before slamming the door shut, a pale figure emerged from the next cell, it's seemingly greasy black hair moving in a nonexistent breeze

" **Severus, make sure he doesn't get out and keep him quiet,** " he growled before quickly leaving

The man he called Severus nodded at the beasts retreating back, " _Of course young master Malfoy,_ "


	4. Chapter 3

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Servants Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinking'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry woke slowly, his foggy mind barely registering the warm bodies on either side of him, or the blankets covering his body. After a couple of minutes his memory of the previous night returned and with a startled scream he jumped out of bed before collapsing to the floor with a pain filled hiss.

Two heads rose from the bed and groggily stared at Harry, who stared back in shock before a small smile crossed his face.

"I should have known it was you two," he smiled at the fox and dog laying on his bed, they yawned and lay back on the bed intent on going back to sleep, Harry grinned but it turned to a grimace as he slowly stood up. Lily raised her head and looked at him in concern as he made his way to the bathroom, a small red trickle making its way down his leg below his shorts as he walked.

When the door closed and the shower started up Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed and turned to Sirius, she opened her mouth to talk but snapped it shut with a frown when she noticed him snoring soundly, a wicked grin crossed her face before she suddenly pushed him backwards off the bed to which he landed on the floor with a thump.

"OOF! Lily!" he whined, poking his head back over the side of the bed, glaring at Lily's giggling form; he pouted and with a huff crossed his arms. "What did you want?"

"I was going to say that we should get him out of here today, go and find Remus and James and tell them the plans been forwarded by two days," she said seriously, Sirius mock saluted before morphing back into his dog form and running from the room, Lily shook her head before also morphing back into her fox form and making her way to the shower to check on Harry.

Harry meanwhile was stood in the shower cubicle with his arms extended to the sides while he let the water wash over him, tears mingled with water as he stood there, he was broken out of his reverie by Lily mewling at the shower cubicle door, he smiled and opened it allowing the small red fox in.

He gingerly crouched down and chuckled at the bemused face on the fox as it kept getting wet, no matter where it moved in the cubicle.

"Well you wanted to come in Lily, so it's your own fault," he chuckled; Lily mewed in annoyance and glared at him as he painfully stood back up and turned around to clean himself. When he'd finished he turned back around to see Lily still glaring at him, so with another small chuckle he turned off the shower and picked her up.

Carrying her to his bed he dropped a towel on top of her as he dried himself off, she yelped in shock at the towel and frantically tried to get out, when she eventually got her head free she found Harry half dressed and smiling cheekily at her.

"Well it's your own fault Lily, I've warned you thousands of times about going into the shower, but you obviously never listened," he placed his hands on his hips and looked at her sternly but when she mewled in apology his stern look melted away into a small smile. "You're too cute for your own good Lily," he sighed before moving over and quickly rubbing her down with the towel.

When he removed the towel Lily's fur stood on end making her look like a giant red fur-ball, he laughed at her openly to which she glared at him before shaking herself, her fur falling perfectly back into place.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry and Lily then made their way down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast but just as they finished Dudley came rushing in out of breath.

"Harry! Harry! Prongs is back, and Dad's not with him, hurry quick!" he panted before running back out. Harry frowned but quickly followed him through the house, out through the front door, past Victor who was coming up the stairs and round to the barn where a very nervous Prongs pranced about while Petunia and Dudley tried to calm him down.

Harry quickly ran up to him and grasped his reins.

"Whoa Prongs, calm down boy," he said quickly before catching Prong's blue eyes with his own, Prongs immediately calmed down and stood there panting in exhaustion. "Something must have really scared you, huh Prongs? Where's Uncle Vernon? Did something happen?"

Prongs moved his head as if to nod before prancing round so that Harry had a clear view of his side, Prongs turned his head to Harry and motioned for him to get on, which he did without question, bareback.

"Aunt Petunia I'll try to find my Uncle but I may be gone a few days, don't worry though," he yelled over his shoulder as Prongs started to head for the gates, they were nearly stopped by Victor who leaped out into their path but Harry glared and used Prongs reins to steer him around while shouting back.

"Not now Krum, I've got to save my Uncle from the damn forest again," then he was gone, with Victor staring at the spot he once occupied, with a growl he turned to Petunia and Dudley.

"I thought I told you he wasn't to leave the house for anything until later on today when I told him to! Did I not make myself clear?"

"Perfectly Krum, but this is an emergency, Vernon's missing and the only one that knows where is that horse and he'll only tell Harry, so if you know of any other way to find him then please do it, but don't bother us anymore," Petunia said acidly before turning and walking back into the house a smug smirk on her face, Dudley followed soon after an identical smirk on his own.

Victor glared after them before turning to Ron.

"I want someone to watch this house 24/7 until Harry or his Uncle returns, got it?" he growled angrily, Ron nodded and watched him walk off moodily before sighing and sitting by the fence.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry and Prongs sped through the forest only stopping every now and then to catch some breath, after about several hours of it Harry pulled Prongs to a gentle halt.

"I think we've run around enough Prongs lets go and get that stupid Uncle of mine," he sighed before letting Prongs lead him down a dark path, it was night again but Harry wasn't worried, he knew Prongs would look after him.

They trotted through trees that appeared to have seen better days and weaved along the path there, as they moved along Harry saw a shape looming up in front of them and when they approached he sighed as he saw that it was the wagon that was previously attached to Prongs and that the washer was totally destroyed in the back as well, Prongs didn't stop but kept moving forward, even speeding up slightly.

They eventually broke the cover of the trees but by this time Harry had fallen asleep on his back so he didn't see the large castle looming in front of them or the three figures waiting for him, James shifted forms and carried his son to the three at the gates with a smile.

"Sirius, Remus, Lily, nice to see you all again," he smiled; turning to Lily a small frown marred his face. "May I ask why the plan was moved forward to today, his birthday of all days? I don't think he even realises it's his birthday," he asked, Lily sighed and moved forward to brush stray hairs out of both James' and Harry's face.

"Yesterday, Victor Krum raped him and intends to force Harry into marrying him by making him pregnant, he used a potion from that Snape and Pomfrey woman to do it," she said sadly, James got progressively angry until his grip upon Harry caused him to whimper in his sleep, upon which James immediately calmed and loosened his hold with a small apology to Harry.

"That Krum is going to pay for this, but first let's get Harry into this castle," they all nodded in agreement and helped to place Harry back onto Prongs' back (after James changed back that is) and watched them move into the castle grounds.

As soon as they passed through the gate Harry started awake as a flare of something shot up his spine, looking around he saw they were in a giant courtyard with a tree to the right of where they were entering that was scattering silver and gold petals along the faint breeze that was blowing past, some of them settling in Harry's own hair before they reached the large doors.

Harry slipped off of Prongs and quickly removed the bridle still on him before letting him run; he then turned to the doors and gently knocked on them, when all he got was the echo of his knocking he pushed against the door, surprised to feel them open under his hands.

He gasped at the largeness of the entrance hall before his eyes were drawn to a hat laying on the floor by the door, bending down to pick it up he failed to notice the three sets of eyes on him, two were from spectral beings who were stood in the shadows to his right while the other was from a pair of silver eyes from the third floor balcony.

Looking at the hat he realised it was the same one his uncle was wearing when he left the day before, lifting his head he looked around for any signs of his Uncle but found none, he sighed in resignation.

"I guess it's up to me again to find him, now where to start?" he murmured, he swept the hair from his eyes and looked around the floor he was on, the silver eyes never wavering from him as he moved towards a door and opened it, he looked around before closing it again quietly and moving on to the next one, it was then that the owner of the eyes started on his way downstairs.

Harry went through the whole left side of doors before finding the door that led down a flight of thin winding stairs, so with great reluctance he started on his way down, wincing whenever his feet tapped on the stone steps loudly, he moved down the winding staircase slowly becoming aware of a dripping sound that when he emerged into the underground cave he saw was from the small waterfall in the far left corner.

The room that he emerged into appeared to be a large wine cellar with several rooms joining to it as well, several of them barred.

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry called reluctantly; he waited a couple of seconds before he heard a faint answer.

"Harry? Is that you boy?" a voice called from the third door down, Harry gulped and slowly made his way over to the door and looked through the bars, the next thing he knew a pudgy fist had shot between the bars and grabbed a hold of his shirt and slamming him against the bars with a small cry.

"Get me out of here, the guy's crazy! He's a monster and everyone else . . . " Vernon shuddered in disgust before glaring at Harry. "Get me out now boy, or you'll regret it," he growled dangerously to which Harry quickly nodded in fear before he was suddenly released and he fell backwards.

He quickly got up again and used what little strength he had to slowly move the bolt across and open the door.

As soon as the door was opened his Uncle moved out and grabbed a hold of his ear in a savage twist, Harry accidentally let out a small eep of pain before quieting and looking at his Uncle fearfully, neither noticing the greasy haired spectral form watching from the stairway, Vernon twisted Harry's ear again and smirked when Harry winced and gave a small hiss of pain.

"It seems in my day of absence you've gotten weaker, I'll have to fix that won't I? Victor doesn't want a weak boy like you for a husband," he sneered, Harry froze as he remembered something Victor had said the night before, before he had then raped him.

"You knew all along didn't you, you slipped that potion into my drink last night, you're despicable. . ." he was silenced by a hand slapped across his face leaving a stinging sensation in its wake.

"Don't you EVER back-chat me again boy, or you'll be feeling more than just my fist," Vernon sneered before grabbing a firmer hold of Harry's hair and proceeded to drag him towards the stairs, the only way out of the cellar, the black haired figure having left some time earlier.

As they re-emerged into the hall Vernon froze at the sight of the pale beast again, he thrust Harry in front of him and held him there as a sort of protective shield, the beast spoke before either of them could do anything else.

" **What is going on here, trying to escape?** " he growled at them, Harry froze as a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of the beasts voice and turning his head he caught his first glimpse of him, and was immediately spell bound by it. Vernon seeing that the creature wasn't going to do anything stood a little taller and spoke with a little authority.

"I'm leaving with this boy . . ."

" **No you're not, one of you has to stay for trespassing on my property without my permission** ," the beast growled, Vernon paled then smiled gleefully.

"Fine then, take the boy, I'm sure he won't mind," Vernon said a little too quickly before letting go of Harry with a small shove, making him fall onto the floor in a heap at the beasts feet, and running for the door, the beast didn't try to stop him but kept staring at Harry who stared back.

" **What's your name?** " the beast asked questioningly, Harry stared up at the beast and gulped quickly before answering.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he said quickly, the beast stared at him a second longer before turning and starting to walk away.

" **Minerva! Show Harry to his room, I expect him down for dinner at midday, no exceptions!** " he growled out to the apparent thin air, Harry frowned as a spectral figure appeared next to the beast and curtseyed before moving towards him to reveal a tall, black haired woman in what might have been emerald-green robes, a pair of square glasses on her face, Harry nervously shoved his own further up his nose from where they'd slipped down.

" _If you'll follow me Master Potter_ ," she said with a small smile before slowly starting to move towards the staircase to the first floor, Harry following reluctantly behind her


	5. Chapter 4

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Servants Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinking'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHDXHXDXHXD

Harry followed Minerva up the stairs glancing back only once to see that the beast was gone, so turning back to Minerva he decided to ask her his questions.

"Who was that?" he asked nervously

" _That was Draco Malfoy, the master of this castle,_ " she said without stopping, heading for the second set of stairs when they reached the top of the first set.

"Why does he look like that? I mean was . . . is he human?"

" _That is for him to say in his own accord, and yes he is human,_ " Harry frowned and remained silent after she answered, following her as she led him up to the third floor and along to a set of large red doors.

" _This Master Potter . . ._ "

"Call me Harry, miss," he said quickly, she froze and turned to look at him critically before smiling and nodding

" _Of course Harry and you may call me Minerva,_ " she said quickly before she turned and beckoned to the doors, " _This is your room, I hope you'll find it suitable to live in, Madam Malkin will be around shortly to help you find something to wear for Dinner, until then do look around your room, good bye,_ " she said before fading away into the background.

Harry stared at where her form previously habituated before shrugging and opening one of the red doors, the wooden texture of the door seemed to move beneath his fingers but when he looked at it, all he saw was solid red willow.

Stepping into the room he closed the door before looking around and gaping at the room, it must have been gigantic, he was positive it could fit the whole of Godric's Hollow inside, but before he could go and explore he was greeted by the form of a small plump woman.

"Madam Malkin I presume," he said nervously, she grinned and nodded happily.

" _Of course dear, now let's get you sorted out with some clothes for dinner, but first I'll give the quick tour of your room,_ " she said with a wink before beckoning for him to follow, leading across to the first door on his left she opened it somehow and let Harry have a look.

He gasped and stared at the scene before him, there was a balcony that seemed to stretch along the whole side of the building.

" _This my dear is the balconies, they stretch from every room on the second floor, to the third and then to the roof, they even meet in a big balcony by the ballroom for those that wish to dance outside, now let's see your other rooms,_ " she grinned before closing the door, proceeding to the next one she opened it and again Harry was breathless.

" _The bathroom,_ " she said dismissively, but it was enormous, with red marble floors that had gold and silver patterns inlaid into them, the tub could have been classed as a small lake rather than a tub, it had golden taps in the shapes of lions roaring and the ceiling was glass topped so you could see outside through them to the starlit sky.

Moving on to the next room Harry almost fainted at the sight of the bedroom, it was far grander than his own at home, with red silk and satin sheets on the bed and gold woven pillows and curtains, the only thing that seemed out of place was a large silver snake painting opposite the bed, but other than that it was magnificent.

Madam Malkin seemed to grow more excited as they reached the last room, but before opening the door she paused.

" _Oh I almost forgot, this big room here is the study, the panels in the walls open up to reveal books, parchments and the such for if you wish to read them. And finally this here is your wardrobe,_ " she said with a giggle before opening the door, Harry froze and stared at the room in astonishment, it seemed to stretch on forever before turning at the end in both direction, apparently to more clothes, but the ones closest were all clothes you would wear in the autumn to the left and dinner clothes to the right, there were small compartments at the bottom for shoes and ones at the top for ties and other accessories, there was even a pull out drawer that displayed a different set of pyjamas whenever you opened it.

"Wow, Madam Malkin this is incredible," Harry gasped breathlessly, staring at the amount of clothes in shock; Madam Malkin grinned and clapped her hands gleefully.

" _Oh, I'm glad you like it dear, now let's get you something to wear,_ " she cooed in excitement before dragging him into the room and pulling forward the evening clothes.

She first set out to choose the colour, going through the whole colour spectrum and finally deciding on a black suit with a red and gold tie with a black cape inlaid with a reddish fur for warmth inside the cold corridors of the castle.

Madam Malkin got the suit out and set it out in easy reach before telling Harry that dinner would be in about three hours and that someone would come up and get him when it was ready.

When he was finally alone Harry moved towards the bathroom intent on relaxing a little before dinner.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

The Beast stood in his room looking into an enchanted mirror by a small table in his room, the current focus of his mirror was turning the giant taps on to fill the bath he was soon going to get into, but before the Beast could see anymore he was interrupted by a small cough from the doorway.

Jumping slightly he quickly put the mirror back down to the table before looking towards the origin of the sound; there standing politely by the doorway was the dark haired Snape.

" _Young Master Draco, I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like to inform you that the boy has settled in well and seems to be fine with the arrangements,_ " he said in a somewhat bored tone.

" **Very well Snape, you may go. I have some business I need to attend to before dinner,** " Draco said quickly before waiting for Snape to leave.

When he was sure that Snape was truly gone he picked up the mirror again and watched Harry in the bath, he sighed sadly.

" **How could he ever learn to love someone like me,** " he said sadly before twisting the mirror in his hand and watching the image change to Harry's Uncle running out of the forest and towards a house near a village. " **I wonder how his family are going to take this?** " he thought as he watched the large man pant up to the doorway and throw it open.

[ **Mirror's vision** ]

[ _Vernon Dursley slammed the door of Godric's Hollow open with a bang and stood in the doorway trying to breath as Petunia came running out of the kitchen, when she saw it was Vernon she sighed happily and ran up to him before attempting to hug his large frame._

_"Oh Vernon I'm glad you're back, did Harry save you like we told him to?" she asked him happily._

_"Yeah he saved me but we got caught as we were leaving so he's stuck there himself, good riddance I say," he growled, detaching himself from his wife he walked down to the kitchen, as he turned the corner Petunia's face changed from one of indifference to one of fear._

_"Mum? You okay?" asked Dudley from the living room doorway._

_"Harry's stuck in place of your father Dudley, the poor boy, I hope he's being cared for better than he was here," she said sadly, Dudley nodded and moved to her side._

_"So do I Mum, I think us and Ollie are the only ones who do apart from the animals," he sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, before they could say or do anything else Vernon's shout echoed through the house._

_"PETUNIA WHERE ARE YOU? I'M HUNGRY FROM ALL THAT RUNNING, MAKE ME SOME FOOD!" Petunia sighed before replacing her mask of indifference and heading for the kitchen._

_"Coming dear!"_ ]

[ **End Mirror Scene** ]

Draco stared at the mirror in horror, " **That's his family?** " he thought in disgust, placing the mirror back down on the table he turned to find Madam Malkin stood there waiting to help him change for dinner.

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Meanwhile at Godric's Hollow shortly after Draco stopped watching in his mirror Dudley was still stood by the front door glumly, he stayed there for a few more seconds before starting to turn and move towards the front door, intent on making sure Harry's animals were freed before his uncle got to them, but just as he was about to turn the handle someone knocked on the other side insistently, with a frown he opened the door then scowled.

"What do you want Victor," he growled angrily

Victor glared at him and forced his way past Dudley and headed for the kitchen in determination, slamming the door open he saw Vernon eating a very large meal.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S HARRY?" he yelled angrily, "Unless you've forgotten Vernon, you agreed for a price for him to marry me in a week's time, so where is that which is rightfully mine?"

"He's stuck in this big castle somewhere in the forest with a ferocious beast. When he came to get me he got caught as I escaped, if you want him, you're free to go and get him whenever you want," Vernon said dismissively, Victor seemed to turn red before he slammed his hands onto the table angrily.

"I have just heard from Slughorn and Pomfrey that the potion he was given took effect immediately, when I claimed him he may have accidentally been impregnated by me," at the blank look on Vernon's face he growled angrily, oblivious to Petunia's gasp.

"What potion?" she asked weakly, Victor blinked in surprise having just noticed her there.

"Vernon slipped a potion, that Slughorn and Pomfrey made for me, into Harry's drink the night before I came over," he said shortly

"What exactly did that potion do?" she said tersely, Vernon sighed in annoyance but Victor answered all the same, glad of the attention.

"It was designed to enable a male to be able to conceive and give birth to a child naturally without endangering their life, too much," he said happily with a grin, Petunia looked disgusted instantly and quickly left the room.

"So what did you mean when you said 'impregnated?" Vernon sprayed through his food, covering Victor in small bits of food in the process.

Victor wiped his face in disgust before answering angrily, "Since your brain seems to be too small to understand what I've already said, let me spell it out for you. HARRY JAMES POTTER MAY VERY WELL AND IN ALL LIKELIHOOD IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! AND YOU, YOU IMBECILE HAVE LEFT HIM IN THE HANDS OF SOME FILTHY CREATURE, WHICH COULD VERY WELL HURT MY CHILD!" he yelled angrily before turning and storming out of the room and the house, muttering about getting Harry back no matter what.


	6. Chapter 5

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Servants Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinking'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry propped his arms up over the edge of the bath and lay his head on them, panting slightly after swimming several laps of the giant tub, he sighed as he thought of his Aunt and Cousin stuck at Godric's hollow with his Uncle, then as if suddenly remembering them he jerked backwards and fell into the tub with a resounding splash, when he resurfaced spluttering he gasped in horror

"Dammit, I left Lily and Sirius behind, Remus too," he groaned and slammed his right hand down on the edge of the bath to which he heard a crack and a spike of pain lanced up his arm, he winced and looked at his hand, he noted the immediate swelling and redness to the skin and deduced that he had broken it, sighing he got out of the tub and loosely holding a towel around his waist he stepped out of the bathroom and headed to where Madam Malkin had placed his clothes

He quickly pulled on the boxers and managed to put the trousers on before he decided to sort his hand out, heading back to the bathroom he found a medicine cabinet with a ready supply of bandages and splints that he used to expertly wrap his hand up tightly, he then returned to the drawing room and pulled his white shirt on, leaving the top three buttons open he loosely placed the tie around his neck

"I wonder how long I've got left, I can't have been that long in the bath," he mused, "I might as well read if I'm going to be waiting for a while," he sighed, heading over to the bookcase he gasped in amazement as to the range of books there were, pulling out one marked, "How to tame the beast within us all," by an unknown author, he moved to the comfy chair by the fire and began to read

He had managed to read through the first three chapters before someone knocked on the door causing him to jump in fright before remembering where he was, when he opened the door he was met with a small elf-like creature that bowed low to the floor at the sight of him

"Dobby has come to tell you that dinner is ready and you are to follow Dobby to the dining room Master Potter, sir," the elf squeaked happily, gesturing for Harry to follow him down the hall

As they walked Harry did up a few more buttons on his shirt and pulled a jacket over the top wincing slightly as it brushed against his broken hand, he had just managed to cover the bandages thoroughly when Dobby suddenly stopped outside a large pair of silver doors with swirling green patterns inlaid in snake-like designs around the edges of it, Harry looked at the door in amazement not registering when Dobby announced his presence and clicked his fingers

The doors slowly creaked open and Harry's eyes moved from the intricate designs to see what lay beyond the door, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a long table with a seat at either end covered in different types of food, he caught a movement at the other end of the table and his eyes flickered to see a large shape rise in the shadows and start to move towards him, the figure paused just outside the reach of the light and bowed

" **Welcome to my home, I hope everything is to your satisfaction in your room?** " a smooth voice replied, with a slightly husky note to it as if it hasn't spoken in some time, Harry, remembering his manners, bowed back

"Thank you, the room is more than adequate," he said standing back up with a smile, he tilted his head to one side slightly as he seemed to consider something

"I'm sorry to ask but may I ask for your name?" he thought it would be courteous of him to ask the beast himself for a name since he had asked for his own only hours previously, the beast seemed to smile as he answered

" **Of course, it's only polite since I know yours, my name is Draco Malfoy, would you care to join me for dinner?** " he asked politely to which Harry nodded and headed over to the table which on closer inspection was not as long as it first appeared but still seemed to be covered with food

As Harry watched he caught a glimpse of Draco in the light and his eyes widened again in slight shock, he was easily six feet tall standing proudly and although he looked mostly like a man there was a long soft looking silver tail trailing along the floor behind him, and a pair of small pointed silvery ears stood proudly from the top of his head, apart from that there seemed to be nothing the matter with him, nothing to call him a monster at least

Taking a seat at the table they both began to eat in silence, before Draco, feeling slightly nervous at the silence, decided to strike a conversation with Harry

" **So, Harry, what was your life like before you came here?** " he asked tentatively, not sure whether he should ask or not, Harry froze in the act of raising a fork to his mouth, lowering it again he frowned at his plate for a second before answering

"It was alright I suppose, but as I'd never lived anywhere else I can't really compare it to anyone else's life, however I must say I enjoy it much more here than I did there," he said, raising his head and smiling happily at Draco who was grateful for the shadows down his end of the table as they disguised his blush from Harry

"How about you Draco? What's your life like here?" Harry asked innocently, Draco froze and his grip tightened on the utensils in his hands, he forced himself to relax, it was expected, he had asked about Harry's life it was only logical that he would ask the same back, he let out a small breath before answering

" **It's lonely, apart from the spectres there's only ever me here, no animals visit or people,** " he sighed, not looking at Harry, twisting his fork through his food, his appetite suddenly gone

"Oh, I'm sorry, well there's me here now, maybe you won't be as lonely," Draco glanced up and caught the most sincere and heartfelt smile he had ever seen being directed at him, he instantly smiled back, unable to prevent himself

" **I'm sure I won't be Harry, so how's the food?** " he asked looking back to his own untouched food, suddenly thinking there was something else he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't get it

"It's delicious, the best I've ever had, thank you Draco, for inviting me down to dinner, and keeping me here," he seemed to add as an afterthought, Draco looked up sharply to see a small blush adorning Harry's face across the brim of his nose and gave a small chuckle to which Harry mock glared at him across the table

After dinner Harry stood from the table and excused himself, but as he reached for the door he was halted by Draco's voice

" **What happened to you hand?** "

Turning he looked to where Draco stood right behind him staring intently at the bandage covering the hand reaching for the door, with a jerk he yanked the sleeve further over the bandage and hid his hand behind his back

"N . . . nothing . . . I'm just clumsy that's all," he stuttered nervously, taking a step back until he pressed against the door itself

" **Don't try to hide it from me Harry, you may as well let me see it,** " Draco said quietly, with a hint of warning lacing his voice, with a gulp Harry shook his head and with his left hand he felt behind him for the door handle

"N...n...no t...t...thank you for your concern though, b...but it's perfectly all right," he said quickly, and when Draco growled and took another step forward he twisted the door handle and ran from the room

An angry roar was heard from the dining room and soon the sound of footsteps could be heard following him at a quicker pace than he was running, so thinking quickly he approached the banister and leaped off, rolling as he landed on the floor below and then running through the nearest door and closing it behind him

As he sat there panting, he listened intently as the sounds of Draco's footsteps thudded onto the floor outside and paused, Harry held his breath as the silence extended before he heard the footsteps move his way, he heard them pause slightly to the right and then the sound of a door being smashed open sounded and he jumped slightly

He heard a growl of anger and then the footsteps moved in his direction, his breath hitched in his throat as he heard Draco slowly turn the handle of the door, but as soon as he flung it open Harry had jumped between his feet and jumped off the next banister onto the ground floor

" **Dammit Harry, I'm not going to hurt you!** " he yelled as he twisted gracefully and turned to see the large door open as Harry ran towards it, he paused briefly in the door way and turned, rain flew in from the door along with a strong wind sending Harry's hair flying in all directions as he looked up at Draco, his eyes glazed in fear as if it wasn't Draco he was seeing but someone else

Then almost as suddenly as he had stopped he was gone, running from the house and out the castle grounds, back into the forest that was now even more unsafe

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Victor rode his chestnut mare through the forest at a breakneck speed as he raced to find the castle Vernon had mentioned, he was livid, he had told Harry that he wasn't to leave the house and yet still the boy refused to listen to him

Pausing briefly at a crossroad he yelled angrily in frustration as he realised he'd just gone around in a circle, with another growl he set off at a trot in an attempt to see if there was a hidden path he had missed in his rush

He was halfway down the road when he heard a loud crashing sound ahead of him, so swinging off his horse he tied the panting mare to a tree branch and then slowly stepped forward to investigate

The noise got louder from the trees to his right when suddenly Harry burst out of the tree line at a fast speed, so fast he tripped and fell to the ground at Victor's feet

Victor looked at him in shock for a second, thinking that was the last thing he expected but then smirked as he realised that Harry had all but delivered himself directly to his feet, leaning down he grabbed tightly onto Harry's wrists, scaring the boy out of his rest

"No, let me go, let me go!" he yelled frantically, twisting in Victors grasp but Victor only tightened his hold until Harry whimpered as his right hand cracked under the pressure, looking up with pain filled eyes he gasped as he saw who was in front of him

"V...Victor?" he whispered fearfully, then with a yank he tried to free himself again but to no avail, as Victor, having seen the bandage on his right hand, squeezed it mercilessly until it snapped again under the added pressure, Harry whimpered from the pain and froze

"Good boy, now tell me, WHY did you disobey my direct orders to NOT leave Godric Hollow!" Victor growled, yanking Harry to his feet

Harry didn't answer, just stared at his feet in defeat, and as the silence stretched between the two Victor growled again in annoyance

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he said shaking Harry forcefully, who whimpered in pain as his hand was crushed even more, the bones grinding against each other under Victor's harsh grip

"Please let me go Victor, you're hurting me," he said quietly, Victor snarled and threw Harry's hand from his grasp, upon which Harry cradled it to his chest with a small wince, but Victor grabbed his shirt and yanked him forwards into a ruthless kiss, Harry was too stunned to respond and stood gasping wide eyed when Victor pulled back

"Don't forget who you belong to Potter, you're mine and mine alone, last night should have proven that to you," he growled, Harry blinked as he snapped out of his shock, and with a small cry he jerked backwards out of Victor's grasp

"I'm no-one's property Krum, especially not to a sick, twisted monster like you," he growled with a sudden surge of anger, but it was short lived when Victor slammed him against the tree behind him by his throat

"Want to rephrase that Potter, I will not be denied what I want," Victor snarled before lunging forwards again and forcefully kissing Harry who whimpered under the painful pressure, his uninjured hand coming up to push helplessly at Victor's chest in an attempt to dislodge him, when Victor released his bruised and bleeding lips Harry whimpered in pain

His eyes were scrunched shut as tightly as possible in the hopes that Victor would stop there, but like last time he seemed to want to go further, and as Victor's hand moved down to Harry's waistline a blind panic set over him, immediately thrashing out with both hands he screamed in terror, lashing out with his foot he caught Victor between the legs, managing to escape briefly so he ran around the tree back into the forest, he had perhaps run a few metres when he ran into someone else

The stranger wrapped arms around his shoulders in an attempt to calm him, which it did slightly when he realised that the stranger wasn't doing anything else, but before he could look at them twigs snapping announced the arrival of Victor and the stranger moved Harry behind him protectively

" **Keep your eyes closed Harry, I don't want to scare you,** " a voice whispered in his ear as he was released, with a small gasp he recognised Draco's voice and unwillingly opened his eyes

Victor stood opposite them, a slightly pained expression on his face as he glared at Harry

"You'll pay for that Potter, and  _you_ know  _how_ ," he hissed darkly, Harry gave a small whimper and took a step back in fear as the previous night repeated itself in his mind

" **You won't be going anywhere near him,** " Draco growled in response, as he felt his anger rise at the person before him for hurting Harry he felt his curse take effect, his fangs lengthened and claws formed from his nails, the slight fur on his body thickened and lengthened as his body structure also widened as his muscles expanded

The result was a creature the size of a bear, but built like a wolf with fox-like features, covered with silvery grey fur and sporting a pair of glinting, molten silver eyes, Victor eeped in fear but withdrew his wand from his pocket; he pointed it directly at Draco with a slightly shaking hand

"So you're the beast that held him captive I'm guessing, no wonder he was running away," he sneered shakily, without warning he swung his wand and a blast of blue light shot at Draco, who leaped aside easily dodging it, the ball heading straight for Harry who had been stood directly behind Draco, but he flung his arms up in defence and it was deflected by a sudden green shield that surrounded Harry protectively

It rebounded directly towards Victor who cursed and dodged to the side, frowning he sent another stunner towards Draco before sending another directly behind it at Harry, Draco growled and dodged to the side again while the one sent at Harry was again stopped by the strange green shield and sent back towards Victor

Draco glanced to where Harry still stood, and noticed he had moved to his knees and was curling in on himself in an attempt to ignore what was going on, while the green shield pulsed more strongly around him, then turning his gaze back to Victor he growled when he noticed he was missing, a sharp gasp alerted him back to Harry who was now suddenly being held by the throat, his feet dangling just above the ground, the green shield gone and with Victor sneering angrily at him

"What day is it? Answer me Potter?" he growled, but unfortunately the grip he had on Harry's throat was too strong to allow an answer, it was another voice that answered

"It's July 31st, Harry's birthday and the day he comes into his inheritance, unfortunately for you," the voice chuckled, out from behind the tree in front of him emerged a man with long black hair and a smirk on his face, another male beside him with slightly shorter light brown hair than his companion

"Shit," Victor swore as Harry at that moment seemed to glow red causing his hand to steam slightly, quickly releasing him he looked at his burning hand and Harry's gasping form, then turning his gaze to look at Draco, who had reverted back to his normal form, he scowled darkly

"Well I won't let you have it, it's mine," he mumbled, confusing everyone, then so fast that none of them could have stopped it he reached into his boot, removed a small hunting knife and kneeling he slammed it into Harry's abdomen

Harry was broken out of his shock when he felt the knife slam into him and gave a small cry of pain, his head rose with a sharp snap to stare fearfully at Victor who was smirking into his face

"W...why?" he gasped through the pain

"Apparently you were pregnant, I thought I'd do the act of removing it myself, be thankful," he chuckled before removing his hand from the knife and standing, wiping his hand on his trousers he turned and calmly walked away, Draco rushed to Harry's side as he fell sideways, catching him by the shoulders he looked up to where the two men still stood glaring at Victors retreating back

" **Whoever you are help me? I don't know what to do,** " Draco said to them, snapping both their gazes back to Harry's weakening form, they nodded and rushed over

"Hold on Harry, you'll be okay just relax," the black haired one said soothingly as he knelt next to Harry's head, Harry's bright green eyes, now dull and hazy with pain focused onto him blearily, a spark of recognition lighting briefly in them

"Si...Si...Sirius? Is that you?" he whispered weakly, Sirius only nodded and held his hand while Remus moved Draco aside slightly

"Siri, I've called Lily and James, they say they're on their way, the best we can do now is to remove the knife and stem the flow of blood until they get here," Remus whispered, Sirius again just nodded too busy with keeping eye contact with Harry to do much else, Remus caught the nod and looked at Draco

"I'm going to need your shirt, when I remove the knife you'll need to quickly press it against the wound, press down on it but not too hard, just enough pressure to stem the flow, you alright with that?" he asked the pale boy

Draco glanced up at him briefly then back to Harry's face, his ears low as he stared at the pale face of the boy who had given him a reason to keep going, even if he'd only known him for one day, taking a deep breath he nodded


	7. Chapter 6

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinking'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Draco glanced at the pale boy asleep on his bed, his breathing soft and even, unlike several hours ago when he had been fighting for his life, the once flush face now pale and drawn from blood loss and whatever pain his body was still feeling

" **Are you sure he'll be fine?** " Draco asked, still staring at Harry's peaceful form as he directed his question to the four figures stood in the doorway, unable to enter his room due to him not inviting them, the old magic of the castle preventing unwanted intruders from entering

The tallest male with black hair exactly like Harry's but with bright blue eyes sighed from his position leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest

"Lily said he would be and she's the best medic of this era, she knows what she doing, thanks to your help along with Remus' quick thinking the damage wasn't too great and he'll be fine in no time, in fact he should be waking up soon," he explained, a small smile on his face at the worry evident in the pale beasts body posture

Draco relaxed slightly and finally turned towards them, suspicion evident upon his face. " **Who are you guys exactly and what relation are you to Harry? You seem to know him but how?** " he asked the four adults, taking in their appearance for the first time

The first two were the ones who first showed up to help Harry, the first had shoulder length scraggly black hair and grey eyes, standing at about five foot ten inches, the other had short light brown hair and deep murky green eyes, he had a rough appearance about him as if he spent a lot of his time out in the wild

The one who had spoken to him looked almost exactly like Harry which scared Draco slightly, but the woman next to him had long red hair and green eyes that could almost match Harry's they were a formidable couple when stood together, which furthered his suspicions that they were together, the woman who he knew was called Lily smiled warmly at him

"Well, you know that I'm Lily, this man here is my Husband James, we're Harry's parents although we were cursed shortly after his birth and prevented from seeing him until he turned eleven, even then we were unable to be with him in our human form until he hit his inheritance, the others are Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and his partner Remus Lupin, we are animagus, the strongest of all the wizards left in this world, I am a fire fox, James's is a crossbreed between a Unicorn and a Horse, Sirius a black Hound and Remus a gold Wolf," she explained happily, grasping a hold of James' hand as she talked to further prove her point

Draco stared at them in shock. " **You're Animagi? But . . . I thought the legends said they'd all become extinct?** " he gasped out, his silvery ears stood straight up as he turned all his attention to them, all oblivious to the slowly awakening form on the bed

"True but we're all from very powerful families that had stayed hidden within the deepest forests for centuries gathering our power and resources in the hopes we'd be accepted back into society, it was your family that hunted us to turn us into slaves years ago and one of us that cursed you for your ignorance to our plight," James continued, avoiding looking at Draco directly

Draco looked like he wanted to say something but they were all interrupted by a low groan from the bed, the four in the doorway drawing as close as possible as Draco spun around

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry groggily woke as he heard voices around him, in his disoriented state he was unable to understand what they were saying but he knew that they were talking about something serious from the hinted tones of their voices he could pertain

Blearily he opened his eyes and waited until his vision cleared before looking around, he vaguely noticed four figures in the doorway but it was the figure sat beside him he recognised instantly, the reason being the long silvery tail protruding from his behind and resting gently against his left hand, smiling he attempted to sit up but was stopped by a rippling wave of pain spreading from his abdomen, causing him to fall back with a low groan

Immediately the conversation around him ceased as they all focused on him, he felt a cool hand press against his forehead and opened his eyes to stare into concerned silver eyes barely an inch away of the pale creature he knew as Draco

" **Harry? How are you feeling?** " he asked quietly

"Like I've been ripped apart and used for mince meat," he said with a small smile as he felt Draco's hand slowly move to sweep his hair from his eyes

"Don't joke Harry, you almost died out there," Sirius said from the doorway causing Harry to jump at his voice, he motioned for Draco to help him sit up which allowed him to see all four figures in the doorway

"Who are you?" he asked, sure he recognised them but positive he'd never seen them before, he watched as the one with long scraggly black hair grinned

"You won't recognise us in these forms but how about these," he said before turning into a black dog, the others following his lead, Harry watched them in shock unable to say anything as they turned back as well

"Siri, Remus, Lily, Prongs? How?" he asked in amazement

"Draco, let us in the room, please," Lily said quietly, Draco looked over at them and frowned slightly

" **Only Lily, this is my room after all,** " he sighed, Lily smiled and stepped into the room, quickly making her way to Harry's side where she sat on the bed and grasped his hand gently

"Thank you Draco, Harry, let me explain everything, I'm your mother, Prong's is your father, and the others your godparents but we were cursed for trying to befriend the Malfoys while they were hunting our people, Draco here is the last of the line, his parents were killed and left as spectre's by the families of Hogwarts and Dumbledore, the same one who cursed Draco and us," she said calmly, taking Harry's hand in her own

Harry frowned as she explained "Then why wasn't I cursed as well?" he asked, wondering where he had been when these people were cursed

"You were secretly visiting your Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley, you were both a year old at the time and your Uncle Vernon was very adamant that he didn't want you near him or his house, so you'd meet at our house in Godric Hollow, which your Uncle seems to have claimed for himself," the man he called Prongs answered

Harry sighed and raised a hand slowly to rub at his forehead as he felt a headache starting to form, as his arm reached his forehead he winced harshly and his hand flew to his stomach, eyes wide

"What happened earlier?" he gasped at the rippling waves of pain passing through his body and he became aware of its point of origin, his stomach

" **You ran when I asked about your hand, and from the look on your face you must have suffered a flash back of something, but you ran through the woods and crashed into someone, escaping from him you ran back and crashed into me,** " Draco explained, " **The man began to use magic and since today is still your birthday your magical inheritance saved you from his spells, but he then went mad and stabbed you in the stomach claiming that he 'wouldn't let us have what was his,' he also said you were pregnant,** " he sighed his ears lowering to his head slightly in distress as the memories of what happened a few hours earlier returned to him

Harry sat there in shock before he rolled away slowly from his mother and curled in on himself under the sheets, a small whimper leaving his lips

" **Lily, please leave the room, I'll watch him, you'll find Minerva in the hallway ready to escort you to your rooms,** " Draco said quietly while standing, she nodded in understanding and left the room, closing the door behind her, when Draco was sure the door was shut he slowly approached the bed and sat on it, reaching forwards he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, when all he got was a sniffle in response he carefully lay down on the bed behind Harry and curled up behind him, feeling him stiffen suddenly

" **I'm not going to do anything I promise, just relax Harry,** " he sighed, resting his head on the back of Harry's neck, he was surprised when Harry rolled over and looked at him directly

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you angry . . ." he started but was silenced by the small smile on Draco's face

" **Forget about it,** " he smiled, then leaning forward he tucked his head under Harry's as he curled up closer to him and allowed the sleep he'd been evading for days to overtake him, Harry quickly followed


	8. Chapter 7

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinkin'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

The next morning Harry awoke alone, he was unsure whether the previous day had been a dream and nothing more but as he opened his eyes his doubts were crushed as he noted that the sheets covering him were a deep blue colour and the walls were pure stone, as he turned his head to the left he noticed three paintings on the wall but pushed his curiosity aside as he tried to sit up

He managed without too much discomfort and looked around the room, he noticed a small table beside the bed and feeling around on it for a few seconds found his glasses and placed them on his nose, as the room came into a clearer focus he looked in more detail than before, the room was slightly larger than his in the castle, the bed placed in the middle of the far wall opposite the door, a small pair of glass doors led off to the balcony to his right, curtained off by silver curtains

The room was mostly bare; no furniture apart from the bed and a small chair beside the bed, no carpets or tapestries, and again his eyes fell on the paintings, noting that they were off one woman and two men, all blonde

Frowning as his curiosity got the better of him he decided he wanted a closer look, so slowly moving his legs he placed them over the side of the bed and onto the floor, he hissed in discomfort as his feet met the cold stone of the floors but didn't flinch away from it, taking a deep breath he quickly stood

Only to fall back onto the bed as his legs gave way half way through the motion, his head span and stomach lurched dangerously, eyes wide he took several deep breaths to calm himself, a hand across his stomach in the hopes it would calm it. When he felt more in control of his body he once again attempted to stand, slower this time

The second attempt was a success and he allowed himself a small smile as he stood straight, glee turned once again to curiosity as he slowly began his trek towards the wall containing the portraits, his brows furrowed in thought as he neared the first of the paintings, this of the woman, she had straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a pale complexion and her expression seemed as if there was something that smelled terrible within the room, her nose was slightly scrunched and she had a frown of distaste upon her face

Harry admitted to himself she was beautiful but the expression did nothing for her, his eyes were drawn to the small plaque beneath the picture and leaning closer he read the small inscription

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Faithful Wife and Loving Mother_

_Dearly Missed_

Harry looked from the inscription back to her face in sympathy, his mind reeling, 'This must be Draco's Mother' he thought in shock, he gave the picture one last glance before he turned and approached the next picture, the first of the two males, he had a pale pointed face, cold grey eyes and pale blonde hair, he had a small glare upon his face almost as if he was sneering at whoever painted the picture

Again Harry's eyes were drawn to the inscription below the painting, this one read;

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Devoted Husband and Eventual Father_

_Always Remembered_

"This must be Draco's father," he murmured aloud, not hearing the approaching footsteps outside the room as he approached the final painting, this held a boy who appeared the same age as him with pale, white blonde hair and the same cold grey eyes as the portrait Lucius, he also had the same pointed face, all in all the portrait seemed familiar to Harry and a small glance at the inscription below confirmed his suspicions

_Draco Malfoy_

_Loyal Son and Successor_

_May he find true happiness_

As Harry looked back up at the picture the door to the room slammed open, banging against the wall loudly before being forcefully shut as well, Harry spun around quickly with a gasp, the spin disorienting him and sending him crashing to the floor

His gaze focused upon the pale beast stood in the doorway looking directly at him, a fierce glow to his eyes

" **What are you doing out of bed? You're still not fully healed,** " he growled as he stalked over to the shivering boy who sat against the wall, as he neared him he noticed under which portrait he was sat and a snarl was torn from his throat at the sight of it

" **Why are you looking at these? WHY!** " he growled, noticing Harry flinch at the level of his voice, he reached down and grasped his arms and yanked him to his feet, and leaning forward until they were nose to nose

" **Answer me,** " he growled angrily, he saw Harry flinch again as he avoided his gaze

"I-I was curious, I saw the pictures from the bed and wanted a closer look. I'm sorry, I - I was going to return to the bed when I'd looked, I promise," Harry answered a faint quiver of fear lacing his voice, he felt Draco's hands tighten on his arms and scrunched his eyes tight as he flinched again, his brain thinking pain would surely follow

Draco saw this and his eyes widened in shock as he realized what Harry must be thinking, he immediately released his grip on Harry's arms and took a couple of steps back, his brief anger dissipating to be replaced with guilt

" **Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I would never hurt you,** " he apologized, watching as Harry slowly relaxed and opened his eyes, green connecting with grey

"I know that, my body just assumes that if you shout or growl at me then next I'll get hit, I should be apologizing," he said sadly

Draco took a step forward and reached out a comforting hand only for Harry to flinch away from his touch, taking back his hand he turned away from him to face the bed

" **I suggest you return to the bed Harry, I do not wish to have to explain to your mother why you're out of bed,** " he advised before beginning to head for the door out again, but was stopped by a hand on his arm, freezing he turned to see Harry blushing and looking towards their feet

"Um, w - would you stay here, with me please? I - I don't want to be alone again," he asked nervously, glancing up briefly to see Draco frown in thought, Harry bit his lip nervously as he waited for an answer but his smile almost lit up the room when Draco slowly nodded, even Draco was helpless to respond and gave a small smile of his own in return

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Several hours later Lily walked into the room to find them both asleep again, Draco sat against the headboard a book beside him lying open and Harry asleep in his lap, a hand unconsciously gripping the pale trousers the beast wore

Smiling she thought against waking them but the scrunching of Draco's face prevented that thought from continuing, his grey eyes blinked sleepily before settling upon Lily's face to which they narrowed in confusion

" **Mrs. Potter?** " he asked quietly, only to be shushed by a hand against his mouth

"I'd prefer Lily, please, Mrs. Potter makes me sound so old. I just came to check up on Harry, he hasn't left the bed has he?" she asked kindly

Draco was torn, should he tell her that he'd found Harry out of bed and then had scared him with his anger, or should he lie and say he hadn't. Deciding on his answer he opened his mouth to respond but a small voice, layered with sleep answered for him

"I'm sorry mother, I woke up alone and decided to look around the room, I got out of bed and wandered around but my legs gave way, if it wasn't for Draco returning at that point I may have been there on the floor for some time. But he helped me back into bed and we began reading, I'm sorry for leaving my bed," Harry replied sleepily, opening one eye and gazing up at his mother from his position in Draco's lap

Lily smiled with a small sigh, "Oh Harry, whatever shall we do with you. Well be grateful Draco found you, if it had been me you'd have been made to eat lettuce soup until you were better," she grinned at the look of disgust on his face at the mention of the soup. "That was another reason for me coming in here, if you're hungry and if you feel up to it, would you like to join us for dinner in the Great Hall? You as well Draco,"

They both nodded in agreement to their hunger before Draco spoke

" **Actually I think it'd be best if we ate up here, Harry's had an eventful couple of days, I think he could do with a few more hours in bed, however I'll help you bring the food up, it's the least I can do,** " he said respectfully while gently removing himself from Harry's grasp and standing from the bed, not noticing Harry's upset at losing his warmth

Harry frowned as Draco moved away from him, losing his body warmth and finding himself wanting to keep Draco beside him, but shook that thought away quickly, still frowning he burrowed himself under the still warm covers and ignored the amused glance from his mother

"Draco, you go on ahead I just need to speak with Harry for a moment," Lily said, a small smile upon her face as Draco nodded and left the room, the smile was still on her face when she turned to Harry's still form in the bed. "How are you feeling today, Harry?"

"Tired, hungry and cold," was the muffled reply

"And how are you and Lord Draco doing?" she asked with a smile as she watched Harry slowly sit up and turn to face her

"Well, um, we're doing alright, you know you'd probably be better asking Draco how he is than asking me . . . mum," he blushed, looking down at his hands, not noticing the smile that bloomed on her face at his words

"All right dear I'll ask him later, now as another question how is your stomach, has the wound healed properly?"

Harry smiled and nodded, even going so far as to lift his shirt and show her his scar free stomach to prove his point

"All right then son, I'll go help Lord Draco bring your food up since he's insistent on you staying in bed," she grinned back as she rose and left the room with a wave, Harry lay back into the bed and curled up under the covers to wait

As he glanced towards the doors to the balcony on his right he noticed a faint silvery glow behind the curtains on one side but again was brought from his musings by a voice

" _Young Master Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet the man who has ensnared the heart of my son so quickly,_ " drawled a male voice, turning his head so fast his vision blurred slightly he was greeted by the ghostly apparition's of the two adults in the portraits, the male, who he remembered was Lucius, had spoken

"Umm, it's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," Harry managed with a small nod as well since he was still lying down on the bed

" _Indeed, what is your heritage boy? Who were your parents?_ " he glared at Harry, a visible sneer evident on his face

"Lily and James Potter; May I ask why you're asking me this sir?" Harry frowned in confusion but was shaken out when Lucius' face twisted to one of rage and fury

" _My son will not consort with an Animagi child, if I could visit him I would tell him so, but that wretched wizards curse prevents me from being anywhere near my son, so disposing of you is my best option,_ " he growled as his spectral form stalked towards the bed, but before he could get close enough he suddenly vanished as well as the woman behind him as the door opened and Draco walked back in

Harry feeling insecure sat up slowly and stayed looking down at his hands as he spoke, "Draco, does it matter if I'm the son of Animagi to you?" he asked quietly, thinking over what Lucius had said in his mind, Draco looked at him a small frown upon his face as he thought

" **I suppose if I had been younger and had not met you, then it would have mattered, my parents had taught me that all Animagi were savage beasts of the forests. But, now that I have met you and your family, I can't seem to make it matter anymore. In fact I should be the one asking you if me being like this mattered,** " he said with a small smile, Harry's head shot up eyes wide

"No, I think you're fine the way you are," he said quickly with a blush. "I want to thank you for helping me in the forest, Krum's a dangerous man and he proved that I'm sure, so thank you for saving me from him, again," Harry smiled happily, Draco gave a small smile back

" **He won't hurt you again Harry, that I can promise,** " he nodded before continuing to the bed and setting the tray beside Harry, Lily entered after a couple of minutes with another tray and they sat and ate together, while sharing stories of themselves when they were younger

A bond had formed between the Beast and Harry, hopefully it would grow quickly as three rooms away a pure silver rose stood inside a glass case and shed its first petal, it fell slowly to the stand below where it withered and turned to dust once out of the silvery glow around the flower


	9. Chapter 8

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinking'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Meanwhile Victor had managed to walk all the way back to Hogsmeade where he was greeted by Hermione, Cho and Pansy all fawning over him and the small scratch across his cheek which he had gotten fighting his way through the woods. As he walked through the village ignoring the girls he saw Ron running towards him and paused

"Ronald, please tell me you have good news?" he sighed, running a hand across his face

"Yes, Victor, it's been told that the wizard Dumbledore is coming to our village to give an award to the strongest wizard here, which is you Victor," Ron grinned ignoring the use of his full name

"Hmm, true, true, this may be what I need to convince Harry to return from that beast that has kidnapped him and is preventing me from seeing my soon to be wife," Victor hummed thoughtfully

Ron frowned in confusion, "Beast? Victor what beast are you talking about?"

Victor paused slightly as he realized that Ronald had no idea where he had run too or what he had seen, a sinister grin spread across his face as he stood there; suddenly turning to Ron he grasped his shirt collar and yanked him closer

"You didn't know? This is no ordinary beast, nothing magical either, it has taken Harry hostage and intends to eat him within the week, it looks human to begin with but it is pale, tall and can sprout white ears and a tail at the blink of an eye, it is no werewolf for it can change during the day as well as the night, moon or no moon, he prevented me from saving Harry and I barely escaped with my life it was terrible," he bemoaned dramatically, hearing several gasps he smirked as he realized he had grasped the attention of the whole town

Standing he turned to look around him, "Villagers of Godric's Hollow! I have grave news, our dear beloved Harry Potter, my fiance has been taken prisoner by the beast residing in the haunted castle in the woods. The Beast will make off with your children," he paused for effect letting the villagers gasp in shock, "He'll come after them in the night. We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!," he yelled rousing up the crowd

The surrounding villagers, enthralled by his words cheered in agreement, the woman clasping their children close to them despite it being the middle of the day and the men standing protectively by their sides yelling, "Kill him!" One man turned to his neighbour and began to plan

"We're not safe until he's dead."

"He'll come stalking us at night," one man cried out, his wife beside him whimpered and grasped her two children closer as she cried, "Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite,"

Ron' father Arthur Weasley stood tall as he called out "He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free," Victor smirked in success at the reaction of the villagers, and seeing his wand in its holster over Ron's shoulder he grabbed it, flinging it towards the sky and allowing blood red sparks to fly from it tip, drawing the attention of the villagers

"So it's time to take some action boys, it's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle and there's something truly terrible inside. It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones," he sneered leaning over and drawing back Ronald's gums to show his normal teeth as emphasis, then spreading his arms out wide he made his fingers into claws as he spoke further. "Massive paws, killer claws for the feast, hear him roar, see him foam but we're not coming home 'til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the Beast!" he yelled his wand hand rising into the air but this time most of the villagers joined him as well

"We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?" he yelled to a chorus of "I am! I am! I am!" from the villagers as they answered him with, "Light your torches, mount your horses!"

"Screw your courage to the sticking place!" Victor shouted with them

"We're counting on Victor Krum to lead the way," the crowed as Victor set off towards his own house to collect his black horse called Nimbus 2001, as he mounted his horse he turned to see the villagers still following him, some on their own horses others on foot, most of them were men and they all held their wands in the air excited looks upon their faces

Grinning Victor decided to join in as they sang a chant, "Through a mist, through a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you don't see every day. It's a beast one as tall as a mountain, we won't rest 'til he's good and deceased. Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow praise the Lord and here we go!" Victor stood in the stirrups of his horse to grab the attention of the villagers as they moved towards the forest

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" he cried as the all set off into the woods at a steady march, the chant starting up anew as they walked

"We don't like what we don't understand in fact it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least. Bring your wands, bring your knives, save your children and your wives! We'll save our village and our lives! We'll kill the Beast!" they shouted as they turned down the darkened path leading to the Beast's Castle

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Draco turned to look out of the large window in his room as a low whistle filled the room, Lily and Harry frowned in confusion

"Draco what is that noise?" Harry asked, Draco glanced at him briefly before moving to his window where a silver glow still shone and reaching behind them pulled out a glowing mirror which was shaking almost urgently

" **This is a mirror of mine which allows me to see the world outside of this castle, it will also warn me of intruders upon the lands of this castle, or of those who have an intent to harm me,** " he explained as he moved to the bed again, sitting down he carried on, " **The first time it went off was when your Uncle stumbled through my gates fleeing some Acrumantula's then it went off when you set off to retrieve your Uncle, but it didn't do this,** " he frowned, moving slightly so that Harry and Lily could see also he span the mirror clockwise once

The mirror gave a final silver glow before turning green and showing the woods that surrounded the castle, the mirror's image seemed to be quickly flying over the woods before through a break in the trees they could see a large group marching down the pathway chanting, at its head was Victor Krum

Draco frowned and spinning the mirror once more clockwise sound accompanied the image now playing as the crowd reached the castles large gates, Victor had stopped and raised his wand to draw the crowds attention

"Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!" he yelled before directing a yellow blasting spell at the gates which dented with the impact, seeing that the gate didn't yield Victor and the mob began to rain more spells upon the gate in an attempt to break it

Back in the room Harry gasped in shock just as the door to his room shot open to reveal James, Sirius and Remus stood on the threshold, Minerva, Snape and Flitwick faded into view beside the now open door

"I can feel strong magic outside the castle what' going on?" James asked worriedly, Sirius and Remus nodding in agreement, they all looked at Draco but it wasn't him who answered it was the slightly hazy woman beside them

" _It would seem as though the villagers of Hogsmeade have been encouraged by a young boy called Victor Krum to siege the castle and try to kill young Master Draco, the latent magic within the castle will prevent them from getting in but only for a short amount of time, the magic here is old and will not last much longer, I suggest young Master that you escort your guests to the escape passage in the room three doors down, I have already safely packaged the item within for you to take with you,_ " Minerva replied with a bow, Draco scowled

" **No I will not abandon this castle, it is the Malfoy Castle and I will not allow some low life wizard to force me from my home,** " he growled angrily, standing from the bed and taking a step towards her

" _Draco I advise you do as she says, what would happen to young Potter if you were to be killed and this Krum child found him, after what you just saved him from yesterday, also if the rose is found and destroyed you will die with it, or have you forgotten Dumbledore's words all those years ago?_ " Snape spoke up, he was the only one brave enough and that was because he had been the boys Godfather before he had been turned into a spectre

Draco growled angrily but didn't reply, he saw the logic in his godfathers words and turning swiftly he scooped Harry up off the bed, ignoring his protests as he moved to the door, the three men scrambled to move out of his way as he stormed past them, Lily quickly following behind him

Moving down the hall the sound of the front gate smashing reached their ears and spells pounding against the front doors began, but Draco had reached the door indicated by Minerva and let Lily open it for him, stepping into the room he briefly passed Harry to his father before moving to the table in the centre of the room, a clear glass case that held a pure silver rose glowing with a soft white glow, picking it up he moved to the wall behind it and bit his thumb

Smearing the bleeding digit across the wall he watched as the bricks folded back to reveal a brightly lit passageway, turning to the people behind him he sighed

" **Lily, would you carry this for me,** " he said holding out the rose, " **I trust you to be careful with it, if anything were to happen to the rose itself I would suffer a horrible fate as a mindless beast, the rose is the only reason I resemble a human, so please be gentle with it,** " he explained

"Of course, and you be careful carrying my son, if any more harm were to befall him I fear what I might do, not all of the legends about Animagi are false," she warned with a smile, Draco nodded and retrieved Harry from his fathers arms, again ignoring the protests of "I can walk you prat! Put me down NOW!" as he addressed the group

" **This passageway leads out of the castle into the forest, it can only be opened by Malfoy blood and as I am the last no one will be able to follow us, I haven't left this castle in years so I will be relying on you four to lead the way once we escape, I hope one of you knows of a safe place for us to hide in,** " he nodded before stepping aside slightly to let them past, the door would close behind him

"I know of a safe place for us to go, follow me when we get out," Remus said before he turned into his wolf form and bound into the tunnel, James, Sirius and Lily following, Draco paused to sadly glance at the three spectres in his doorway before turning and running after the four animagi, the wall falling back into place behind them

" _This will all end well, he has allowed another to care for something he values more than his own life while caring for another human being himself, I believe he has begun to thaw his frozen heart,_ " Flitwick said, Minerva and Snape nodded in agreement just as the sound of the large wooden doors that were the front door of the castle groaned and splintered under the onslaught of spells hitting it, the three spectres fading back into the magic surrounding the castle


	10. Chapter 9

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinkin'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Victor snarled as he stormed into the last room of the castle to check, the room Harry himself had been occupying just moments before, but upon seeing it empty he yelled in anger and fury, grabbing the first thing closest to him he flung it across the room where it shattered with a crash against the wall with the paintings, causing the one of Narcissa to fall to the ground

Whirling around at the sound Victor frowned at the portraits in question before moving closer to see them better, but seeing nothing of interest there he turned with the intent to leave the room but was stopped by the appearance of a spectre right in front of him

" _Are you the one searching for the Potter boy?_ " the spectre spoke with a haughty drawl, Victor frowned turning slightly to look between one of the portraits and the spectre before him

"And what if I am? I assume you are Lucius Malfoy, the old Lord of this here castle," he replied

" _That would be correct boy, however I do not know your name, but that is of little importance, that Potter brat is currently trying to escape this castle, away from you who I am sure would be a fitting influence on the poor child,_ " Lucius smirked giving a small bow

Victor feeling flattered stood a little straighter, "It's true that I wish to help young Harry, if you would be willing to tell me where they will leave I would be willing to take him from the hands of whatever has taken him and keep him under my wing, I'm sure a regal Lord as yourself would not want him sullying your castle any longer than necessary," he grinned back giving a small bow in return

Before they could continue Narcissa appeared beside Lucius, eyes frantic, " _Lucius no, I will not allow you to let harm come to that child, he's..._ " she was silenced by the icy glare Lucius sent to her as well as his tight grip on her spectral arm

" _Narcissa remember your place, we wouldn't want for you to embarrass yourself in front of company, now leave us,_ " he hissed at her before forcefully sending her from the room, her scowl the last thing he saw before turning back to Victor. " _Sorry about that, my wife can be a little emotional at times, as I was saying if you will follow me I'll point you to where they will emerge when they leave the castle, sadly I cannot show you an ancient spell prevents me from leaving the confines of this castle,_ "

Victor smiled, "Then let us make haste," he said while motioning with his hand for Lucius to lead the way

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry held on tight to the front of Draco's shirt as they ran, eyes wide in fright as the sounds of banging and shouting echoed down the hall from within the castle, watching his newly found parents running before him he almost missed the silvery glow forming before them, but when he did he froze in Draco's arms causing him to stop and look down at Harry

" **Harry, what is it?** " he asked, Harry didn't answer but he lifted one hand to point at the slowly solidifying form before them, by this time James, Lily, Sirius and Remus had also stopped noticing that Draco and Harry were no longer behind them

What at first had been a small silvery ball had grown and was painfully taking the form of a tall woman with pitch black hair and silver eyes

" **Mother?** " Draco gasped, eyes wide in shock, the spectral figure smiled

" _Yes my dragon, it's me, I'm sorry I can't last for long, Dumbledore placed a spell on me and your father preventing us from being in the same room as you and from leaving this castle, I'm doing my best to fight it but I have to warn you, your father has told that boy Victor where you'll be leaving the castle, you'll be walking straight into an ambush, I want to . . . apologise . . ._ " Narcissa's image began to flicker as the strain on her became too much, Narcissa smiled at Draco, noting the tears forming in his eyes, years before they wouldn't have been there. " _I love you . . . dragon . . . keep Harry safe . . . good for you . . . goodbye . . ._ " her image flickered once more in finality before it died, a small platinum brooch falling to the floor where Narcissa had previously stood, the heirloom the grounding point for her magic and now that it was gone, she was no more

Draco stood there in shock, tears slowly falling down his face, Harry looked up when one landed on his face and seeing the devastated look on Draco's face he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, using Draco's shock to allow his feet to fall back to the ground and stand properly as he hugged him. Draco gave a small sob and gently wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist as he cried out his sorrow

James bent down and reverently picked up the brooch, it was formed in the shape of a dragon curled around a narcissus flower, sadness in his own eyes before turning to Draco

"What shall we do Draco? Your mother gave her life to warn us of the treachery of your father, when we leave his tunnel Victor and his gang will be waiting for us, we cannot go back and yet we cannot go forward, what do you suggest we do?" he asked holding out the brooch to Draco

Draco looked up from where his head had dropped to Harry's shoulder and reaching out gently took the brooch from James

" **We go forwards, now that we know he will be there waiting we can foil any trap he has placed to capture us, it will be us who take him by surprise, I will not let him harm your son again, I pledge my life on that,** " he growled softly, silvery eyes looking like frozen ice with the determination that showed within them, pulling back slightly from Harry he gently placed the brooch on the collar of the shirt he was wearing before gently grasping his hand and turning back to the others, " **Let's go,** " And again they set off down the tunnel but this time with Harry running alongside Draco easily

After almost another 20 minutes of running they finally reached the exit, which took the shape of a cavern behind a waterfall, there's was no one waiting for them there so thinking that Victor was waiting for them outside the waterfall they paused to catch their breath

"Harry I want you to wait here for now, we'll go out and knock them all unconscious and when you hear us call come out and we'll escape, no arguing son," James said, Lily smiled at the pout on her sons face and moved to stand in front of him, gently she placed the glass case in his hands and gently pried him away from the four men who were now planning how best to surprise Victor

"Harry, I need you to look after this please, keep it safe for Draco, we won't be long I promise," she smiled softly, gently placing a kiss to his forehead

"Alright mum, but come back safe please, I've only just gotten you back," he asked, gently holding the case to his chest, Lily nodded before they both turned when Sirius called their names

"Okay the plan is, me and Remus will jump out first in our animagi forms, they don't know about us so won't be expecting it, then Lily, James and Draco will follow taking down those we haven't yet, remember just knock them unconscious, no killing of any kind," he said with a pointed look at Draco

" **I can't promise anything, I'll try but if Victor tries anything, he's mine,** " Draco growled seeing the others nod they all turned to face the waterfall as Sirius and Remus changed and bounded through

Harry ran forward and quickly grabbed Draco's hand to get his attention, "You be careful out there Draco, there's something I need to tell you when this is over and it won't do if you're hurt in any way when I tell you, deal?" he asked with a small frown on his face, Draco smiled in response and gently squeezed his hand

" **I promise to be in one piece when this is over and done with,** " seeing the smile that bloomed on Harry's face made him want to keep that promise even more and he blushed when Harry stood on his toes to press a small kiss to his cheek

"You better," he smiled before returning to the back of the cavern to wait

Draco turned to the waterfall again and seeing that Lily and James had already leapt through he changed into his own animal form and jumped through as well

Landing in the centre of the clearing he froze as he saw Lily, James, Sirius and Remus caught beneath some kind of golden net that pulsed with magic, because of this he didn't sense in time the net that was falling on himself before it was too late and he too was caught beneath a net of gold, as it touched his skin it burned and he could feel the magic running through the wires trying to strip him of his magic

Suddenly a loud laughing began to fill the small clearing and Victor Krum stepped out with Ron and Hermione behind him, Hermione's wand raised and trained on Draco, telling that it was her who had cast the netting spells

"Oh this is beautiful, truly beautiful, five beasts caught in my nets, five beautiful pelts to carpet my new home," Victor grinned happily, moving to stand beside Draco he swiftly kicked him in the side, causing him to growl in pain

"And I have the true beast where he belongs, beneath my feet, now all I need is my new spouse Potter, who will bear me many children, strong boys, but first he will need to be taught his place so I'll be 'teaching' him how best to please me and why he will never disobey me, I'll start with binding his magic, he's not going to need it, and then I'll keep him tied up in my room for my pleasure until I'm positive he's broken and will never try to fight against me again, then I'll take him to see Madam Pomfrey and Snape, I'll tell them that you were the one who hurt him and they'll heal him and make him suitable to bear my children, which he will do willingly by that point, but first I'm going to kill you, can't have him hoping you'll save him can I?" he grinned maliciously, raising his own wand he pointed it directly at Draco

"Farewell beast, AVADA . . ."


	11. Chapter 10

"Normal Talking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_"Spectral Talking"_

'Normal Thinking'

**'Beast Thinkin'**

_'Spectral Thinking'_

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Harry sat in the cavern had heard the growl and gently placing the glass case on the ground to keep it safe he moved towards the edge of the waterfall, to peer around the falling water at the clearing beyond, he gasped in shock at seeing his family and Draco trapped beneath glowing golden nets, he saw Victor stood there as well but sadly the roaring of the waterfall prevented him from hearing what he was saying, so slowly edging down the small rocky path beside him he moved to hide behind a small clump of bushes closer to those in the clearing and behind Victor and his two helpers

Crouching down he was finally able to make out what Victor was saying

". . . I'll tell them that you were the one who hurt him and they'll heal him and make him suitable to bear my children, which he will do willingly by that point, but first I'm going to kill you, can't have him hoping you'll save him can I?" he grinned maliciously, Harry's anger surged forward upon hearing those words and as Victor raised his wand to point at Draco his anger helped his magic release

With a bellow of rage he allowed his magic to consume him and give him the animagi form he was born with, one that showed his inner courage, loyalty and rage, a dragon of the deepest black rose from behind the bushes and surged into the clearing

Victor had frozen half way through his spell at the sound of the roar and turned screamed in fright at the sight of a large black dragon rushing towards him, finding his feet he pushed Ron in front of himself as he scrambled to the edge of the clearing in terror, Hermione quickly following, Ron having fallen to his feet merely curled into a ball as Harry moved over and past him to Draco's side

Harry's slitted green eyes gazed down at Draco urgently, dipping his head he gently rasped the golden net between his teeth before tearing it apart, the spells keeping it together breaking as he pulled, the same nets around his family failing as well since the magic between the nets was linked

Draco returned to his human form as he rose to his feet while gazing at the dragon before him, eyes widening in disbelief as the dragon returned to the form of one Harry Potter before his eyes, but before anyone could say anything a single shout rose above the sound of the nearby waterfall

"Sectumsempra!" Draco, eyes wide turned to see the greenish white spell shooting towards him and Harry, with a cry he lashed out and sent Harry to the ground while planting himself firmly in the path of the spell

With a cry of pain it hit, sending him flying across the clearing, his once pristine white shirt slowly staining red as slashes spread across his torso and arms, a disconcerting pool of red blood forming beneath him as he gasped for breath through his cries of pain

Harry rolled as he hit the ground and looked up in time to see Draco get hit, a small cry left his lips as Draco landed and he scrambled to Draco's side, tears slowly tracking down his face

"No, no, Draco you can't die, please, please no, DRACO!" he cried in anguish, his magic circling around him and he gently lifted Draco's head into his lap

And with his cry, something in the forest awoke, the animagi that had gone into hiding awoke at the cry of anguish given by a youngling of their race, all manners of creatures were called with that one cry and come they did

As Harry sat rocking Draco's head in his lap, crying he didn't notice the growing amount of creatures converging around the clearing, his family did and they huddled closer to Harry in an attempt to comfort him while Lily turned back to her human form and fixed the frozen Victor with a glare worthy of death

"Victor Krum, how you grew to be the cruel boy you are today I will never know, but today you have become a man I hope the world never see's, I call upon you my brothers and sisters to listen to what this man has done. He has harmed our youngling, our first youngling in many years, he raped him, defiled him, stabbed him and has now attempted to take from him that which he cherished most, this man Victor has broken all of our laws ten times over and as such deserves the rightful punishment, entrapment in the well of despair, there he will suffer all he has done to others and even when he repents he will not be allowed respite, he will stay there until the end of his days for the crimes he has committed, what say you Animagi of this land! What say you!" she called, her own magic whirling around her as she spoke to her long lost brethren

All around the clearing a howl of agreement rose, rising above the sound of the crashing waterfall behind them, Victor screamed in terror as he was set upon by the animagi around him, dragging him deeper into the forest until his screams could no longer be heard, Hermione and Ron running from the clearing also, fearful of what Lily would do to them

Meanwhile Draco fought against the pain to open his eyes enough to see Harry, and raising a hand he gently placed it on the crying boys face

" **You . . . you left the cavern,** " he gasped in pain, Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly

"Of course I did, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun, plus you needed my help . . . oh this is all my fault," he whispered back through his tears

" **Maybe it's better . . . it's better this way . . .** " Draco started but was stopped by Harry's hand covering his lips gently

"Don't talk like that, you'll be alright, we're together now everything's going to be alright you'll see," Harry said while running his finger through Draco's hair, Draco smiled and the hand he had resting on Harry's cheek gently stroked it for a second

" **At least I get to see you, one last time,** " he sighed as he slowly succumbed to the pain and darkness invading his vision, his hand slipping to fall by his side as he fell unconscious

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he gently lowered Draco's head off his lap and moved to his side

"No, no . . . please, please, please don't leave me . . ." he cried, gently grasping at Draco's shirt as fresh tears tracked down his face. "I love you," he gasped

As those words left his lips the rose in the glass case he had left in the cavern lost its last petal, which fell to the bottom of the case, but unlike its brethren it didn't fall to ash it solidified into silver as the stem of the rose too became ash, Severus, Minerva and Flitwick watched it sadly, their spectral forms not allowed to pass beyond the falling waters which signified the end of the Malfoy lands

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

While Harry cried the skies had darkened as if sensing his sorrow, letting forth a torrent of rain, lightning striking all around them and the winds fiercely tearing through the trees, forcing Lily and the other three to huddle together to prevent themselves from being blown away, and as the last petal had fallen a giant bolt of lightning had struck the topmost tower of the Malfoy Castle

The strike had forced the tower to collapse and as it fell the spells placed upon the castle and it inhabitants failed as well, Draco glowed softly as the downy fur covering him vanished, his silver ears and tail disappearing too, leaving him completely human beneath Harry's sobbing figure, inside the waterfall Minerva and Flitwick gasped in shock as they both watched Snape seemingly solidify before their eyes, turning from the ever present silvery colour to his normal black attire, and glancing down at themselves they saw that they too were once again solid

Harry was brought back to the present when he felt himself being moved from Draco

"No, please!" he cried in desperation

"Hush boy, let me see him," a deep voice said, turning Harry gazed into the face of one Severus Snape and could only nod in disbelief, watching seemingly in slow motion as a wand was pulled from deep within his sleeve and waved over Draco's body repeatedly, allowing the exhaustion of using his magic catch up to him he too fell unconscious

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

**6 Months later**

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

A lone grave stone stood within the ground of what was now called Malfoy Manor, the storm six months previously had resulted in a need for a redesign of the place, the grounds filled with trees with gold and silver blossoms and flowers of varying colours and breeds, a lightly tanned hand reached down to replace the silver flowers on the grave

Harry knelt beside the grave and gazed at the words engraved there sadly, he knelt there for a while before footsteps sounded behind him so with a sigh he stood and turned only to smiled

"Visiting my mother Dragon?" a smug voice asked, Harry smiled and moved to hug the man before him round the waist

"Well in the end she did help us, without her we wouldn't be here today," Harry grinned, emerald green eyes looking up into the smouldering grey eyes of his fiancé, looking back at the grave they both gave a small sigh

_'Here lies Narcissa Malfoy, beloved mother and saviour, may she rest in peace'_

"Hmm, true I wish she could be here today, I never imagined she'd be gone, even when I was the Beast Severus kept me updated on how she was doing since she couldn't visit me," Draco sighed resting his head atop Harry's as they continued to gaze at the grave

"What did you come out to find me for my little Ferr..."

"Don't finish that sentence, its bad enough that you got the animagi of my namesake while I'm stuck as a bloody white ferret than you calling me Ferret," he huffed, "And your mother wants you, something about we're late for the wedding, the guests are all here but you were missing," Draco admonished while turning and beginning to walk back to the castle

"Oh dear was that today? Totally slipped my mind dear," Harry said sarcastically while smiling to show he was only joking

"Oh haha, your mother nearly killed me trying to find you, I came out here to escape her only to find you . . . oh look and here she come," he said smugly, starting to move his arm he was stopped by a wide eyed Harry clinging to it

"Don't you dare leave me alone with her, she may be my mother but she's gone insane, she's trying to get me to wear a dress for this wedding," Harry hissed

Draco smiled and rewrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder giving him a light kiss on the lips, "Alright lets go convince her otherwise, but remember you owe me," he chuckled finally happy

And with those words they continued to head towards the castle, where friends and family waited for them to arrive as today was the day of their wedding

HXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXD

Victor had never been found and with him gone Ronald was set to take his place in the village, he was currently dating at least three women but couldn't care less, also Vernon Dursley had been found guilty of child abuse and was serving time in the towns prison while his wife and son lived happily in Malfoy Manor with their family, Godric Hollow was given to the town as a school house and that as they say is where everyone lives happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters or the Beauty and the Beast plotline although I would so love to, but anyway enjoy reading.


End file.
